My Life Just Got a Lot More Exciting
by Kelsey-Short
Summary: When 13 year old Holly runs away from home she runs right into trouble. She soon discovers that she is the daughter of a powerful goddess and hopefully with the help of Percy she will survive this. NEEDS REVISION but has a good plot.
1. Prologue: Attacked by a cow

Holly's prov

"bye mom, I love you... I really do." As I got out of my mom's grey Honda pilot I looked her straight into her eyes, hoping and preying that she would believe me. You see today I was putting my plan into action..... I was running away.

"Promise me that if you have any.....issues....with you know what, that you will call your father or me. promise!" I nodded my head which was all I could do without bursting into tears, they cared about me so much and I really did love them and that was the reason I was going away....to protect my family. Lately there had been way to many well I guess I would just call them monsters that showed up and tries to hurt me but it always ended in them hurting my family.

I quickly shut the car door and pretended to head for Sara's front door with my over sized duffel that held all of my most important and valuable belongings. My mom thought I was going to my friend's house for a sleepover..... boy was she wrong. Once my mom's car was out of sight I starting running toward the local gas station that was only a mile or two away.... not to far. Okay just for a bit about me, My name is Holly and I am 13. I live in New York City with my Mom, Dad, younger brother and sister. I am quite short, I have electric blue eyes and jet black hair that went to my waist not to mention that I am extremely pale..... like white pale.

Breathing heavily I slowed into a walk as I thought about which way to head to. Option one.... just let the monsters have me or option two... try to find the guy that owned the name that was scribbled onto the thin slip of paper between my pale fingers **_Grover Underwood _was all it said which wasn't much help to me. but maybe the address would be some help..... you'd think that i would of looked at that first. **

Luckily for me it was dark out so taxes were out for the NORMAL people who loved to go party at night and have fun with NO worries at all about dying in the next second....the lucky ones. I raised my hand in the simple hailing gesture but instead of getting a taxi I got a frantic ringing in my bag.

"Sh**" **(A/N I don't like cussing so don't expect me too)** I quickly started digging through my duffel looking for my cell until my hand bumped cool metal.

"Hello?" I rushed into the phone even though I knew it was my mom... Hello...I do have a thing called caller ID you know....

"Hey sweetie, How is everything going?" I rolled my eyes could she ever leave me alone for like 3 minutes??

"Fine Mom, listen I love you I really do...but we are kinda doing makeovers so I gotta go." Before she could reply I hung up and stuck the phone into my back pocket. I Hailing gesture again and got a cab YAY!!! I climbed into the back seat and handed the driver the address on the card, he looked at me with an annoyed facial expression.

"You can afford this?" I quickly dug through my bag and pulled out the wad of cash that I had 'borrowed' from my dad's secret stash. i smacked an 100 dollar bill into the drivers hand.

"yup, if you get me there fast then you can have the tips." maybe I shouldn't of said that for the next thing he did was slam of the gas petal, this was going to be a long ride....

Once he pulled up by the (believe it or not) a giant hill I got out and muttered my thanks. Before I could take like 2 steps i heard a deep growl. I slowly turned around to see a huge man bull that looked a lot like the minotaur that I had learned about in class. I dropped my bag and started running but was stopped by his huge hand grabbing my wrist and pulled me up. I started kicking and screaming as hard and loud as I could but it didn't help. Suddenly I was airborne and suddenly a sharp pain shot through my head as I hit the big tree, suddenly there were stars. reaching up i touched the back of my head and when i pulled it away there was blood covering my hand. looking up and into the Bull's murderous eyes and screamed as he started charging toward me before i could blink he punched me in the gut and all the wind was knocked out of me. Everything was getting dizzy and fuzzy and I knew that this was the end. Just as he lifted his ax there was a whistling sound followed by an arrow hitting bull square in the chest. With a Angry roar he vanished into air, there were shouts of cheer soon followed by strong arms lifting my up.

"What's your name?" said a sweet whisper in my ear. I pulled what was left of my strength to answer the lovely perfect voice... DID I REALLY JUST THINK THAT!?!?!?

"Holly" I whispered back as everything started to go black. The thing I hear was what I have wanted to hear since the day I was born.

"Well Holly, Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Trust me you are safe here." Then I blacked out.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO I HOPE IT IS GOOD!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1: Life questions are answered!

Holly's pov

I awoke to a straw to my mouth and a cool cloth to my head.

"Mom?" I heard a deep laugh, suddenly realizing what was going on my cheeks got hot as i opened my eyes. I was laid on a itchy infirmary bed and next to me was well.....quite a few people, four guys and one girl. Guy number one was about my age with black hair and green eyes, Guy number two was witty looking with brown curly hair and......and horns...., guy number three was middle- aged with dark brown hair now this man was in a wheel chair..., and guy number four was the one who had carried me back from the fight with the bull guy. suddenly remembering it all I started to scream which cause everyone to jump up in alarm.

"shhhhh it's alright, your safe i promise." Guy number four said and started rubbing the cool cloth on my forehead. The man in the wheel chair slowly rolled his way up to me.

"Holly dear, How are you feeling?" he had kind brown eyes which calmed me a bit more.

"Like someone threw me into a tree." I muttered under my breath. Everyone chuckled including the blonde haired girl in the back who hadn't said or done anything yet.

"Yes, well let me introduce myself. I am Chiron and behind me are Percy, Annabeth, and Grover." I sucked in my breath when he mentioned grover but I decided not to say anything till he was done.

"This here beside me is Jared and he nursed you back to health while you were in here." I looked at guy number four who i guess was....Jared?

"Holly? Do you know what Greek gods are?" asked Percy aka used to be guy number one. I nodded my head

"Well see those gods are real and believe it or not but one of those gods is either your mom or dad which makes you half god." I just looked at him cause i didn't know what to say. The girl.....Annabeth started to walk toward me and knelt down.

"for example I am Athena's daughter, Percy is Poseidon's son, and Jared is Apollo's son....does that make sense?

"Yeah....It's just a lot to take in.... Who's daughter am I?" they all looked startled to hear me talk and I started to sit up only to be pushed back down by Jared.

"See thats the thing we don't know yet.... you need to be determined as in you mom or dad needs to claim you. If you are lucky then you might be the daughter of a minor god and you would get to live your life normally." At that I tarted laughing, ya right.... me normal? with all those monsters all ways chasing me around the last thing I would get to be is normal.......

"I don't think so...... can I lease get up?" Iheld my hand up and Jared reluctantly helped me up and out of the cot. once up I oticed that Grover didn't have feet...... he had hooves? HE must of noticed me staring for he cleared his throat to speak.

"ya.... I am a satyr...you know bottom half goat? and our good friend Chiron here is a centaur!" I nodded my head and shrugged as if all this was normal everyday stuff, which I uess for me well now it was.

When I walked through the doors a was taken aback by the beauty of it all, everything was built in Greek and Roman architecture so it was as if you took a step back into time.

"Wow..." I uttered and Jared's hand came down on my shoulder.

"I know.... hey lets go eat dinner... I on't know about you but Iam starving!!!" he started dragging me toward the mess hall which in other words was columns connected at the top but didn't have a roof. As we got closer I melled pasta and cheese! my stomach started to growl and soon it was me pulling Jared as he laughed in delight. Inside the mess hall were Stone table lined up everywhere each had a symbol carved into the middle. off to the side stood Chiron (who was now in his centaur form) and Mr.D short for Dionysus around them and in fact walking all over the place were satyrs who were serving the food.

"Okay... this is where we part I am afraid to say. From here you will sit at the Hermes table until your parent claims you then you will sit at your parents table." he patted my shoulder twice the pointed me toward the crowed table. When I got over there a tall teen aged boy with blonde hair and a scar down his face stood up.

"Hello, my name is Luke and you must be Holly." Before I could respond he went on "Well Holly how about you sit next to me so that I can show you how things work." He started shoving the kids next to him and told him to scoot over and soon there was a spot for me which I quickly took before the flood of kids could claim it again.

"Well okay...lets see here....Ah okay once you get your food you take it over to the fire and make a offering to the gods or at some point your specific parent. also for your drink just say what you want and it will instantly become that, so lots of free refills!!" just out of curiosity I whispered the weirdest thing I could think of.

"Blood" as suddenly the goblet filled with a dark liquid. the weird part is that I kinda wanted to drink it but before I decided to I said the next best thing.

"Coke a Cola!" and the liquid changed from red to brown in like two seconds, at that I smiled. A satyr finally came down toward our table and set a good looking plate of food down in front of us.

Luke suddenly grabbed his plate and I took mine as I followed him toward the massive bond fire. next to the fire was a small girl but I recognized her instantly.

"LADY HESTIA!" i stated then bowed and I was awarded with a blazing smile from her.

"Thank you dear, let the gods bless you." I turned back to the fire and cut a piece of and slid it off the plate and into the fire.

"To all the gods and goddess....please claim me." I whispered my prayer in hopes that they were listening. I guess they were for soon there were gasps everywhere and everyone was looking over my head. Above my head was a purple circle with a crescent moon in the center, i heard whispers like "how can that be possible" and "but she hasn't ever had a child before!" but they were all hushed as soon as Chiron said the magic words.

"ALL HAIL HOLLY, DAUGHTER OF NYX, GODDESS OF VAMPIRES AND THE NIGHT!!"

**(A/N yes Nyx is a Greek Goddess and no she is not in th books but she is what i just said....i researched it!!.)**

**(PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WILL UPDATE SOON ONCE I GET REVIEWS!!!!)**


	3. Chapter 2: Oh the good life!

**Thank you for reviewing my book!!**

**Death to Disney**

**DaughterofPoseidon32498**

**Sez**

**Luna Rell**

**mistheart**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!!!**

Holly's pov

I looked straight at Chiron with wide confused eyes. Don't get me wrong I WAS happy to be claimed but what was everyones deal on this? sure I get the fact that no one was sitting at the table but what was the big production about?

"What's the big deal?" everyone just continued to stare at me but this time with startled eyes.

"Well.... you see Holly....Nyx has never in all of history has never had a demigod child." Now I stared at him with surprise...wow... I was special....

"Well that's cool... that explains why that blood looked kind of tempting and why I feel best and night and why I have all those weird powers or gifts whatever you want to call them and why....you know what I will just stop there." I started blushing in embarrassment for going on and on like that. Suddenly Annabethstepped forward her blonde hair bouncing up and down as she walked toward me. Her warm fingers found mine as she grabbed my hand.

"Come on I will show you your Cabin." and with that she started dragging me away from the crowd.

"So explain that to me again..." We were still walking toward the cabins and Annabeth was trying to explain to me where Nyx fit into the Family tree.

"Well Nyx is the sister of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades so technically she is one of the big three or rather big four. She has one Immortal son and he is often know as Cupid, and her consort is Erebus. Got that?" she looked at me with pleading eyes cause this was the second time she had explained this to me.

"Yup! I got it now... and she is Hades favorite sister right?"

"Right. she is practically all of the gods' and goddess' favorite relative....she just has that charm I guess... AH here we are your home sweet home." In front of us was a beautiful black marble cabin with exotic designs engraved in certain parts of the walls. Annabeth walked up and opened the door and with that we walked in, inside was even prettier the walls were black and on each wall were three designs marking East, South, West, North, and center. Wind for East, Fire for South, Water for West, Earth for North, and Spirit of center, there was a queen bed in the center of the room against the wall with lovely white comforter with lots of decorative pillows. there was a white dresser pushed up to the side of one of the walls and on the floor was a white rug with black designs. in the corner of the room was a mini fridge filled with tons of little dark colored bottles.

"What are those?" I was still taking in the room and what made it even better was that my duffel was sitting right in front of my dresser.

"Oh, well you see....ya that's blood..... we are prepared for anything that one of Nyx's kids might crave and since she is the goddess of night and vampires well that craving might just be blood...." she flashed me a smile. I slowly walked toward my bed only to find a yummy chocolate bar on my pillow.

"What's this for?" She walked over to me and looked at the bar. Did everyone get chocolate bars when they came to camp or was i just a special case?

"No clue, but I would eat it before it melts." I reached over and tore the paper off. Beneath the paper was a chocolate heaven but with one peek at Annabeth I knew what i had to do, Carefully and as even as I could get it I broke it in half and handed one half to Annabeth.

"THANK YOU!!" she bit into it at the same time as me. There was a special flavor that I didn't know what it was but it sure was heavenly, obviously Annabeth didn't enjoy it for two seconds after she bit into it she spit it out.

"EWWW!!!! OH GODS IS THAT BLOOD!?!?! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST ATE BLOOD!!!" she squealed on the top of her lungs as i just stared at the chocolate_. Blood? I really just ate blood and.....enjoyed it_? Suddenly little Laughs filled the air which caused Annabeth's face to get really really red in anger as she stormed over to my bed and ripped the skirt up.

"CONNOR!!! TRAVIS!!! What in Hades do you think you are doing!?!?!" out from under the bed crawled two boys that I had seen earlier at the hermes table. They were both laughing like idiots as they high- fived each other over and over.

"Well, see we meant for Holly to eat the chocolate not you.....but that was PERFECT!!! We have never been able to catch you in a prank but you didn't suspect a thing! who's the smart ones now?!" Travis looked at his brother and gave him a high-five but Annabeth and I just looked at each other in confusion.

"But I did eat the chocolate and loved it. Did you only put the blood in at one side of the chocolate?" they both stopped laughing and looked at me for about a minute then started cracking up again. Putting my hands on my hips I waited for them to stop laughing, once they stopped they just stared at me.

"Well let us introducemyself I am Connor Stoll and this is my brother Travis Stoll" Conner and Travis looked exactly alike they both had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Now that I think about it all of the Hermeskids looked a lot alike, same hair and smirks. I started laughing when they bowed toward me.

"Now, Goodbye but let us warn you that we will get you somehow and sometime soon so look out" Connor said while looking me in the eyes as he and Travis were leaving but before they got out of the cabin Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Empty your pockets boys." with a huff they walked back to the bed and emptied their jean pockets. My eyes widened as my IPod, Cell, money and everything else tumbled out.

"And your shoes." They both took their shoes off and more money fell out. With a little laugh they started to leave but Travis stopped and looked back at me.

"No hard feelings, we do that to everyone. See you soon." I turned back to Annabeth who was eyeing the door with intense curiosity.

"You always need to watch those two. Trust me on this one."

"How old are they?" I walked toward my bed and picked my things up. I slowly started walking toward the side table, with one simple movement I opened the black drawer and put my objects into the hollow space.

"Well Conner is about Fifteen and Travis is Fourteen." **(A/N I DON'T KNOW IF THOSE ARE THE REAL AGES SO GO EASY ON ME) **weird they looked like twins but now that I think about it I guess they are half-brothers, so I guess they are my cousins? I don't think I will ever understand this stuff but at least I am getting close.

"Okay, well thank you for showing me.....around. I guess I will just start with getting settled in." She nodded and started to leave.

"See ya later! Just stay out of the woods, you might run into something you would rather not meet." She called over her shoulder as she left. As soon as she was out f sight I shoved the rest of the Chocolate bar into my mouth and savored the taste. After the chocolate had melted I ran to the mini fridge and picked up one of the cool bottles. Looking around I finally found what I was looking for..... a microwave. Setting the bottle onto the glass I closed the door and pushed the button, I had about two minutes before my drink was warm and then I could determine if I was sick enough to drink it. I started to open my duffel and once I had pulled the cool zipper to the end I started pulling out my clothes so that they could be put away into their proper drawers. starting with the bottem drawer I put all my folded pants and skirts into it. Next I put my folded shirts in color order into the middle drawer, finally I put all of my socks into the right top drawer and all of my under garments into the top left drawer. Under my dresser I set all of my shoes in a perfect line, with a shove I put the duffel under the bed. _BEEP!!!_ I smiled as I skipped over to the microwave, once the small clear door was opened I grabbed the bottle and opened the lid. A warm sweet smell filled the air and I quickly drained it clean. **(A/N Yes I know it is gross but it adds a little weird twist and no she isn't a vampire she just has a few characteristics) **It was dark and I was tired so Maybe a shower was a good idea. Once I had slipped my shoes onto my feet I started walking towar the showers aka the bathroom. Luckly for me the cabins weren't to far away from the showers, I chose a stall and started stripping down. Once I did that I reached for the knob and turned the shower on, oh ya this was going to be great! I thought while the warm water covered me.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I WILL UPDATE SOON I PROMISE!!!**


	4. Chapter 3: Ambushed by TREES and makeup!

**Thank you to my reviewers**

**Death to Disney ****Goddess of the Wolf Moon**

**DaughterofPoseidon32498 ****dessers6**

**Sez ****asimplecritic **

******Luna Rell**

**mistheart**

Holly's pov

When I got out of the shower I was ambushed by some of the girls from the Aphrodite cabin. They were each holding a small pink bags that held the contents of makeup, hair tools, and nail polish (and the reason I know that is because the zippers on each bag were open and ready to go.)

"MAKEOVER TIME!!!!" they all squealed at once, but before they could get their little manicured nails on me I dove for the nearest exit which happened to be behind me.

"I hate makeovers!!! so don't expect me to let you give me one!!" I called as I stopped and looked them straight in the eyes. One girl stepped forward, from what I knew she was the counselor of the Aphrodite cabin. She was pretty tall with blue eyes and long blonde hair, of course she was beautiful but weren't all of Aphrodite's children?

"Hi, I am Selena Beauregaurd and we came cause Travis and Connor told us how much you loved makeovers and well... you see....most of the girls here aren't to fond of them." she added with a smile which I guess was really kind but all I could think about was how many ways I could kill those two idiots. I reached over and grabbed the rest of my belongings, toothbrush with toothpaste, hair brush, and my shampoo with body soap. Slowly I started walking toward the door but then I thought about what Selena had just said and how sad she looked, with a sigh I walked back to them.

"I will allow you to give me one makeover tomorrow but not tonight okay?" With that I left them Squealing in delight. Outside was dark and I felt great and full of energy but hey I was Nyx's daughter. I quickly dumped all of my belongings near in a small hole near the bathroom and in one leap I started running at full speed toward the woods, around me there were only the blur of trees and I felt great! I then realized how far I had gotten in such a small amount a time so I figure that is the vampire genes kicking in..... wow this was incredible....so I started to slow into a walk. Around me were just trees and more trees but what startled me was when those trees started moving and then formed into human forms, One of them started walking toward me she had extremely long red curly hair and pretty green eyes **(A/N I don't know if this is what Juniper looks like but this is how I imagined her so ya)**

"HI! I am Juniper! It is very nice to meet you!" She started to giggle as she skipped around in her brown sun dress.

"Hi.....Excuse me for asking but what exactly are you guys?" I looked around and into all of their gorgeous faces with their red, brown, blonde, and...... green....hair.

"OH! well we are tree nymphs! Can I braid your hair?" with out even a reply from me she skipped over to me and started well braiding my hair.

"You have really pretty hair." she sighed and I laughed simply because my life was starting to turn into a twisted fairytale with monsters, princes, kings and queens, and NYMPHS! There was suddenly a noise behind me, I quickly whipped my head around and was rewarded with my hair being pulled and suddenly stuck in the middle of a tree's bark that used to be Juniper.....great. I looked in the direction of the noice and found Grover standing there with a relieved expression on his face.

"Can I get a little help here please?" I asked while trying not to move my head. I guess Grover suddenly realized what was happening for he started to walk toward me in quick strides with his tiny hooves.

"well we could cut it off.....you know your hair?" He reached for his sword but stopped when I shrieked at him.

"I DON"T THINK SO!!! you are not cutting my hair! Do you even know how long it took me to grow it this long?!?!?!" Then a little more calmly I added "Isn't there any other way to get it unstuck?" A little reluctantly he slip his sword back into the side belt and sighed.

"Ya...hold on" he stared to tickle Juniper's bark and she started laughing as she slowly turned back into her human form. From behind me my hair started to loosen then was released from the bark and fell onto my back, I sighed in relief then looked back at Grover who was now staring very idiotically at Juniper **(A/N THIS IS WHERE GROVER AND JUNIPER BOTH KIND OF MEET)**. I let him stare for a few moments but when he started drooling I grabbed the back of his Camp Half Blood tee shirt and started dragging him out and away from the tree Nymphs.

"Come on lover boy." He sighed then turned around to follow me.

*********

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Grover. We were now heading back toward the cabins and after that little show I was convinced that I wouldn't go back into the woods and EVER let Juniper braid my hair again!

"Go ahead" The whole walk he had stared into space and I had figured that he was still thinking about Juniper.

"At my house I had found a little card that said your name on it. Thats how I found this place because it had an address to the camp." Remembering the fight with the minotaur I shuddered in fear.

"Well If you don't remember I did go to your school you know. If It helps I was in your History class." I stopped and thought for a moment trying to remember all the kids in my 6th grade class, but now that I think about it he was there...in the shadows but still there.

"OH YEAH! why were you there?" We had already walked to my cabin but I refused to go in without an answer.

"Well I was there to find half bloods and lead them to camp, but the day I was going to tell you about it you ran away." I blushed at this thinking how stupid but smart it was for me to run away but then I was kind of angry thinking about how all of this could of been avoided.

"Sorry, I didn't know.... but that makes sense thanks for telling me." I slowly opened the door then went inside. Once inside I realized how tired I was so I walked over to the Dress and grabbed my pj's. When I had finished undressing I slid into my pj's and started walking toward my bed, I slid the covers down but before I was tucked inside I heard a faint knock at me door.

"Come in" when it the door opened Grover walked in with my bathroom stuff in his arms plus a few additional things including a tee shirt of my own and a small phone.

"OH! thank you!" he set the stuff on my dresser than looked back at me.

"Your welcome, tomorrow you might want to call your mother and tell her where you are." I nodded and Grover slowly left the room. Once he was out I closed my eyes and fell asleep expecting peaceful dreams......boy was I wrong.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I WILL UPDATE SOON IF I GET MORE REVIEWS SO THAT I KNOW PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING IT!!!! THANK YOU!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4: To real of Nightmares!

**THANK YOU FOR READING STILL!!!**

**!!!! now i have to ask you......what kind of quest should Holly be sent on? any suggestions???? !!!!!!!**

**p.s. The begnning of this chapter is a dream that takes place in a POSSIBLE future.**

Holly's pov

To hot, way to hot!! Looking around me all I saw was fire and monsters, the fire was everywhere on the roofs, in the forest, and even on the water. The worst part was that I knew that all this was because and here for me. Jared was in front of me shooting arrows like a god in attempt to protect me with his perfect dark brown hair hanging slightly in his face. On my right and left was Travis and Connor attempting to protect me by slashing and killing every monster that got near me or them. Behind me was Chiron who was barking orders at the other campers who fought in fear. Suddenly I knew what to do. I grabbed at my necklace that had been a gift from my mother, and ripped off the center piece, the center piece was strips of metal that had been braided into an exotic designs that had been forged by Hephaestus at the end was a black moonstone. As the center piece came off it slowly turned into a beautiful sword with a black handle and the moonstone was placed in the metal of the sword closest to the handle. Before anyone would respond I jumped around Jared and started slashing at every monster that got within two feet of me, Behind me I heard Jared screaming my name but I also heard shouts of praise from Travis and Connor.....my crazy friends. I had managed to kill about thirty monsters before one raked my arm with it's claws, I screamed in pain and suddenly Jared was beside me quickly but carefully bandaging my arm. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a drakon jump at Jared with it's deadly claws.

"JARED!!" I screamed. He flashed around but it was to late, the drakon slashed his back and he fell into my arms.

"SOMEONE HELP!!! I NEED AMBROSIA!! JARED, LOOK AT ME!! JARED?!?!" I reached for his neck and searched for a pulse, there was one but only faint. His face was a deathly pale and his eyes were closed. Just then Percy appeared at my side in full armor, he looked pretty beat up as well but at this point all that mattered to me was Jared.

"Did you bring the Ambrosia!?!" I rushed out and I prayed to the gods that he understood me as I started ripping off my own shirt into strips in attempt to stop Jared's continuous bleeding. I closed my eyes and stared counting Jared's precious heartbeats but stopped when a hand came down on my shoulder.

"Holly.....there isn't any left." He whispered, when those words came out of his mouth I started screaming out more sobs. I then felt a hand on my face so I opened my eyes to Jared's soft blue ones, seeing his eyes made me cry even more but what startled me was when Jared pulled my face down to his and into a hard perfect kiss. It was like the world stopped....like this war stopped, the only thing that existed was Jared and I. Finally he broke away as he was breathing in tiny but heavy labored pants.

"I love you. I always have and even in Hades I always will. I will see you again I promise." He spoke softly and steadily but I knew it wasn't without effort.

"I love you too." I started crying broken sobs in his shoulder as he tried to sooth me. Then Jared breathed in and breathed out his last breath, I screamed then started doing CPR.

"He's gone Holly." Percy himself was trying not to cry but didn't succeed. I then stopped the useless CPR and pressed my ear to his chest but found nothing. Percy suddenly grabbed me and started pulling away from Jared's body and toward Chiron.

"STOP!! I HAVE TO STAY WITH HIM!!" I screamed but was rewarded with a sharp slap across my cheek.

"He did that to protect you!! don't waste his sacrifice!!" Percy turned toward Chiron and whispered something to him that I didn't comprehend. I slowly pressed my thumb three times against the moonstone and the sword slowly turned back into the necklace piece which I quickly put near the necklace, it quickly rejoined the chain and it looked as if it never came off.

"HOLLY!! HOLLY!!

I snapped out of my nightmare and realized that Jared and Percy had been trying to wake me up. At the sight of Jared alive and well I broke down into tears for I now understood what it was like to loose someone you care about.

"Shhhhh it's okay.....everythings alright.." Jared pulled me into a tight hug and I let him as I held on. Percy then sat down near the foot of my bed and stared me straight inthe eye.

"Are you okay?" I nodded my head, slid away from Jared and toward the newspaper that Grover had brought the earlier night.

"What does it say???" Jared nodded toward the parper between my pale fingers. I looked down and started to read out loud.

_"On May thirtith, thirteen year old Holly Walters went missing. At around 7:00 pm the mother of this 'troubled teen' reported to of called her daughter on her cell phone, when Holly reported that her friend and her were doing makeovers dissmissed it as the truth. Holly's friend reported that they hadn't planned for her to comeover and that she hadn't seen Holly since school that day_. Blah, Blah, Blah.......ah here we go_......The search for the girl is still in progress in hopes of finding the girl_." I tossed the newspaper toward Jared who easily caught it in an istance. I then went over to the small phone took one look at my friends then started to dial my mothers phone number. After one ring she picked up.......crazy much?

'Hello!?!?!" A urgent voice that belonged to my mothered answered. I took a deep breath and continued.

"Hi, mom.....don't speak yet.... I just wanted you to know that I am fine and alive..." I was twisting my hair between my fingures like I always did when I was nervous and or scared.

"HOLLY!?!?! WHERE ARE YOU SWEETIE!!!!" I ignored her question and decided to ask something else more important to me instead. I looked at Jared and he nodded pratically reading my mind but hey.....I guess he went through this too.

"Can I speak to Dad please?" She sighed then I heard the phone shuffle then she handed the phone to my father. Hearing a deep breathing then a gruff hello.

"Dad? WHY IN HADES DIDN"T YOU TELL ME WHO I REALLY WAS!?!?! The fact that you raised me to believe that Greek gods didn't exsist is wrong but the fact that you didn't even tell me why the monsters kept coming is you just a jack a**!! Do you even realize who terrified I was my WHOLE life!?!?! Well guess what, I now know that I am the daughter of Nyx, I am at camp half-blood and trust me when I say that I am NOT coming home!! okay thats all I had to say..." I heard several gasps in the background and I suddenly realized that I wasn't just talking to my Father I was on speakerphone.....great. I quickly turned the phone off and threw it at the wall, for some reason I knew what to do, I raised my arms and felt power surge through me. I took that power and threw it at the phone, the phone then burst into millions of pieces......oh ya....I had mad skills. Breathing out I looked back at Jared, he and Percy were just staring at me in shock but after a few seconds the shrugged like it was just what was to be expected.

"Okay.....well cousin....would you like to do they daily chores and training with me?" Percy asked. I nodded, slowly I walked toward my dresser and pulled out the camp half-bloof tee shirt and some jean shorts.

"Do you guys mind if you could step out for a minute or two?" They laughed then left my perfect room. I undressed, redressed, then did my hair into a tight back braid. I walked over to the minifridge and started to prepare my bottle-o-blood, sat back and thought about what was going on. I was glad that it was over and I hope that I NEVER have a dream like that again!! I grabbed my drink and quickily drained the bottle, feeling the warm most amazing sensation ever!! Skipping toward the mirror, checking for blood stains I declared the all clear and headed out the door.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I WILL UPDATE SOON AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT TINY CHAPTER BUT MY MOM MADE ME GET OFF THE COMPUTER!! LOVE ALL OF YA!!! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!! DON"T FORGET TO ANSWER MY QUESTION!!! **

**What kind of quest should they get???**


	6. Chapter 5: Blood, Stolls, and more blood

**Thank you to all my reviewers!!! sorry for the last chapter....I know it was short but I will make it up by making this one longer :)**

**-Kelsey-short-**

Jared's pov

Here I was waiting outside Holly's cabin with Percy while she was changing but all I could think about is what just happened. Was I crazy or did I really just see what she was thinking? Okay.....lets take a step back for a moment, I reached for her so that I could shake her awake but when my skin touched her's I saw her screaming sobs.....but over what? I quickly reached behind me just to make sure my arrows were still behind me, of course they were but feeling the feathers on the end made me feel safer for some reason. The question was whether it was me who saw her nightmare or was it her who showed me? Without thinking I reached over and touched Percy's bare arm. His head snapped my way and looked at me with puzzled eyes.

"What's wrong man?" Suddenly I saw images of Grover and Annabeth flash before my eyes..... and a omelet? He must be hungry, I suddenly realized what was happening.... I COULD SEE WHAT PEOPLE WERE THINKING!!! I took my hand off his arm and the images cut off, I frowned...nothing. I set my hand back on and Images of question flooded before my eyes, and something else caught my attention.

"I AM NOT GAY!!!" I protested and he laughed.

"I thought maybe you were reading my thoughts but I just wanted to test it! Man, seriously no guy can look at girl with that much love as you do with Holly." I felt heat rush to my face, I really did like Holly and I won't say love because I barely know the girl but on the hill when I saw the dam* Minotaur beat the living daylights out of Holly...well it was a reflex to shoot the arrow. Of course I would saved her anyway but I hadn't known what I was doing until the arrow left my bow and hit the beast smack dab in the chest, like my father has been telling me for about two years now, practice makes perfect!! Suddenly Holly's door open and she stepped out looking like Nyx herself, I bet Holly doesn't even realize how much she looks like her mother....well I guess it will be a good surprise when they meet.

"Ready for breakfast?" She frowned in confusion or at least thats what I think it was about. and honestly I didn't want to risk touching her at the moment.

"Aren't you hungry?" She shook her head. screw precautions, I took one big step and laid my hand on her forehead. Images of a bottle full of dark red liquid filled my head. Ah.... so she just 'ate' and now she wasn't very hungry. What alarmed me more was how cold her forehead was, seriously it was like ice.

"Are you cold?" I took my hand off her forehead and let it drop back to my side.

"No, I'm fine....really, lets go to breakfast." Holly then flashed me one of her special occasional smiles which I then returned.

"Alright you two lovers....you do know that I am still here right?" I felt bad at how jealous I was when Holly pulled Percy into a big bear hug.

"Of course I haven't forgotten you!!" We were now walking toward the mess hall but when we were halfway there suddenly a stuffed Minotaur jumped in front of us.

Holly's pov

I started screaming on the top of my lungs and I started tripping backward trying to get away from the monster as memories of the last attack filled my head, it's meaty hand clamping around my ankle and the look in his eyes when he would come charging at me. My heart was pounding behind my hears to the point where that was all I could here. Jared pushed me behind him as he pulled out one of his arrows but it was too late for everything then went black on me.

Jared's pov

"Holly!" I screamed. I spun around and caught her just before she hit the cold hard ground. Just then the Minotaur's head came off relieving Travis and Connor under the suit and the cause of Holly's fear.

"Is she okay?!?!? We so didn't intend for her to pass out!" Travis exclaimed then knelt knelt down next to Holly and I. He knelt down and set his hand on her pale white face.

"Dudes....she's cold...." He breathed just as Holly opened her electric blue eyes.

Holly's pov

The first thing realized was that I was being held by strong arms, oh my gods...they were Jared's arms!! What I then saw was Travis's pale blue eyes staring down at me with concern. Behind him was Percy and Connor......WHO WAS WEARING THE BOTTOM HALF OF THE MINOTAUR SUIT!!!!

"What in HADES was that for!!" I screamed into their faces which surprised everyone. Travis bit his lip then started to speak.

"We wanted to get you into a prank....sorry we didn't know it would end up like that." He frowned and that one frown made him look like a tiny puppy, suddenly all my anger vanished and I sighed.

"Okay, just don't do that again please. I mean you were like two seconds away from becoming a Stoll corn dog..." They smiled and tore off the rest of the stupid costume. I looked up to Jared and only found a tight frown, I tried to sit up but instead HE stood up while I was still in his arms. I was going to let him carry me until he started walking toward the Big House.

"Where are you taking me? PUT ME DOWN!!" I starting squirming in hopes that he would let me go but he didn't let go by one tiny inch. The brown ground was rushing under us as he took big and long strides.

"SEE YOU GUYS LATER!!! MEET ME AT THE BEACH LATER AT SUNSET!! WE CAN HANG OUT!!" I called over my shoulders at the other guys who were now waving as they headed toward the mess hall.

"Now...I am asking calmly, why are you taking me to the Big House?" He sighed even though his eyes still twinkled with a bit of anger, I wondered what could make him so angry... maybe the way Travis and Connor scared me practically out of my pants.

"To make sure that you are all right...." Slowly we came to the Big House so Jared had to let go of me with one arm to open the door. I took that to its advantage an twisted out of his grip, or at least I though I had twisted out of it but what do you know....He still held on nice and tight.

"Thought you could get out of my grip so easily didn't you?" His eyes sparkled with amusement. Inside the Big House was practically what you would expect any main camp building would look like except the fact that there were paintings of Greek gods posted on every other now Carefully and slowly walked down the wood steps and into the small infirmary room, he then walked over to the cot and set me down very carefully. In one swift movement he turned around and grabbed on of the many fist aid kits.

"What do you need that for? you know when I was a little girl my dad would always hand me over to my....well I guess step mom and have her fix anything with blood." I smiled at the memory but instead of Jared responding he swiftly pressed his lips to mine and started the sweetest most perfect first kiss a girl could ever ask for. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I wrapped my fingers in his hair. Slowly he pressed me down and onto my back without breaking the kiss, my breathing sped up as it matched his for we were in perfect harmony. Finally he broke away but only for a moment so that he could whisper two sacred words.

"Do it" I instantly understood and I started kissing my way down until I got to the base of his throat.

"Are you sure?" I whispered into his neck and he nodded. Very carefully I bit down he moaned and Suddenly I could feel what he felt, I could hear what he could hear, I was one with him for we had just formed a blood bond.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR?? PLEASE REVIEW!!! soon I will be introducing Nyx too!!!**


	7. Chapter 6: I meet my step dad!

**Thank you so much for reading my story!! and to those people who have read the house of night series.....well yes this will have stuff that is in the house of night like I am going to include a warrior of Erebus in this....just wanted you to know :) **

Holly's pov

Oh gods, I couldn't stop. This was way better than those bottles....but if I didn't stop then I would kill Jared. My heart was racing as the sweet warm sensation covered my body, Jared moaned and suddenly a big hand came down on my shoulder.

"Holly.....sweetheart, you need to stop." A mans voice calmly said. Slowly the mysterious man started pulling me away from Jared and I let him, I turned around an looked to see who had helped me and saved Jared. He was pale and had longish black hair, his eyes were ice blue and he was very tall and strongly built. The most startling feature about him was that he had black as night wings, I then realized that this man was a god.

Before addressing him I ran over to the first aid kit and pulled out a few squares of ambrosia which I then placed into Jared's mouth and forced him to chew. After a few seconds Jared shook his head and stood up to bow.

"Lord Erebus" Oh my gods.... this was my stepfather? I followed after Jared and curtsied, before Jared could walk out of the room I pushed him back onto the cot. As soon as he hit the bed he passed out cold and fell into a deep sleep, but for me on the other hand....well I was awake and full of energy.

"Holly dear, your mother sent me she sends her apologies for not coming herself but she was....busy with one your brothers." I had more than one? I thought Annabeth said that my only brother was Eros..... might as well ask.

"Um, if this isn't offensive....who are my brothers?" Luckily for me Erebus broke into a huge smile that showed his perfect pearly white teeth.

"Well there is Hypnos, Thanatos, Apate and Eros. You also have some sisters."

"I do?"

"Yes, there are the fates and Hemera." I smiled because well....I had a huge family. I broke my smile and remembered why my mother hadn't come.

"Which brother is giving my mother trouble?" Erebus frowned.

"We are not sure, Hypnos recently went missing and we are thinking that it might of been one of his brothers." I nodded as if I understood but then I thought of something that might help.....something that my 'regular' siblings had always done to each other whenever we were mad at each other.

"Did one of my brothers have a grudge against Hypnos?" Erebus's eyes widened in shock as if he hadn't thought of this himself.

"I should go tell this to your mother this instant! I will see you soon Holly....sooner than you think." He walked over to me and kissed my forehead then he was gone. Slowly but surely I walked over to the sink and grabbed a washcloth, reaching over to the handle I turned on the water and ran the cloth under the warm water a few times. After that was done I went back to Jared and laid it on his forehead, I then slid my pale fingers to his neck and felt for a pulse. It was nice and steady, of course I didn't expect him to be dead for I was sure that if he died then I would feel it. It wasn't until after I took my hand off his neck that I noticed his eyelids fluttering open.

"You are supposed to be resting in this bed, how in Hades did I end up in here?" Should I tell him? He forgot everything that had just happened.....even the good parts.

"Well......." lie!!! "You must of gotten like no sleep last night because you just like fell asleep." wow......WORST LIE EVER!!!

"Holly.....you seriously suck at lying" I bit down on my lip to keep for telling the truth.

"Nothing important happened.... please just believe me for now..." Jared grunted but nodded. He slowly got up but before he could actually sit up all the way Travis burst into the room with a plate full of eggs and bacon. He stopped when he noticed that Jared was the one in the bed and not me, with just that evidence people could skip to so many conclusions.

"Hey guys......thought I would be kind and bring you breakfast but it looks like you are a bit busy." I started to eye the food is suspicion.

"Trust me, we're aren't busy....and Is there anything wrong with that food whats so ever?" Jared nodded in approval. I walked back over to the bed and grabbed the washcloth. In one toss I made it into the sink.

"Nope! Connor, I , Or anyone else didn't do anything to this food whats so ever!" he suddenly lowered his eyes to the floor and frowned. "I won't do another harmful or mean prank to you again Holly. I swear on the river Styx!" A loud thunder bolt echoed throughout the sky and I trusted him so I ran toward the food and grabbed the plate.

"Man, and I thought I was hungry." Travis started laughing. Honestly I wasn't hungry but I needed to get some sugar into Jared. As soon as the plate was close to him Jared started digging in and I followed.

"Are you guys excited for capture the flag this week?" Asked Jared between mouth fulls. Travis broke into a smile so I guess capture the flag was a good thing.

"What is capture the flag?" I asked. The looked at me with surprise for about two seconds then with some power realized that I was new here....but hey, it did seem like I had been here longer than what? two days?

"Well, capture the flag is like normal capture the flag except that is is more like a battle and it is over a longer distance....plus it is more dangerous. What are the teams this time?" Travis looked over to Jared for help. Jared reluctantly looked up from now his plate.

"Team one is Athena, Posiden, Nyx, Dionysus, and Hephaestus. Team two is Ares, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes and Demeter. Personally I think that team one is going to win....mostly because they have TWO half-bloods that can kick some serious a*s." They both looked at me meaningfully, then I understood. Percy could control water and make small earthquakes. I could harness force fields, control a bit of wind, fire, water, earth and make energy bolts of spirit, even if it took a lot of energy. I smiled into my untouched food then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and stared at Travis. **(A/N do you guys want it to be a Jared and Holly romance or a Travis and Holly romance? review and vote!!) ** He was staring straight into my eyes with warmth and kindness, he had me locked there for a few moments before I looked away. I just made out with Jared and made a dang blood bond and now I was staring into Travis's eyes....WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?!?!?

"Are you okay Holly?" Jared was staring at me with worry. Shoot! he can tell what I am feeling now....note to self....don't overflow him with crazy girl emotions.

"I'm fine. I have to go. I promised Percy that I would train with him, I promise I will explain what happen later okay Jared?" He nodded and I waved to Travis and ran from the room.

**(A/N .... this book takes place like in the lightning thief after Percy received the lightning bolt but before Luke betrayed him.)**

******PLEASE REVIEW!!!! AND I PROMISE THAT PERCY WILL BE IN THE STORY A LOT MORE!!!**  



	8. Chapter 7: Flying horses

**Thanks to my reviewers!!! Sorry it has been so long since i last updated but I have been busy with Band, Winter Guard, and the musical I am in!!! **

Holly's pov

I started running toward the stables in hope of finding Percy, but all I found was a beautiful black pegasus looking straight at me. Reaching up I started to pet the pegasus' neck, I started to move my hands down his neck and to his beautiful wings. Between my fingers they felt soft and feathery.

"Hey there big guy." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a few sugar cubes that I had stored before I came here. The horses eyes widened at the sight of the sugar cubes and I laughed. He suddenly breathed in all of the sugar cubes at once then like a dog he licked my face. I started cracking up and couldn't stop.

"Okay! Okay! I get it, you like sugar cubes!" I reached up to wipe off my face but stopped when I heard a deep laugh behind me.

"He likes you.....a lot" The man standing behind be was middle aged with smile wrinkles. He had jet black hair and a cleanly trimmed beard, his eyes were sea green.........and he looked a lot like Percy. I instantly curtsied when I realized who was standing in front of me.

"Lord Poseidon, forgive me I was just looking for Percy but I ran into this beauty." I stood up and started to stroke the pegasus again.

"Thats very fine my dear. Would you like to understand him? As in would you like to be able to talk to him." My head snapped toward the god in wonder, was that possible?

"Yes please." He nodded and suddenly there were voices filling my head.

"It is done, you will be able to understand horses now and they will understand you." He gave me a kind smile then walked over to the 'horse' and started stroking him as well.

"His name is Blackjack, he is Percy's but I am sure that my son wouldn't mind if you hung out with him. That is unless you would like your own."

_I would go with your own, yup that is so-o the best option!!! A god is offering you something huge here, take it!!!! _I stared in surprise at Blackjack then looked back at Poseidon.

"That would be asking for to much my lord." He waved his hand in protest as he quickly dismissed the thought of it being to much.

"Percy is on his way right now with a stray Pegasus. She will be yours and consider this a gift from me to you as a.......homecoming present." I nodded and said my thank yous as I turned back toward Blackjack who was practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

_A babe is coming?? SWEET!!! how do I look bosses? Or shall I ask the sexy lady over her for her opinion? How do I look Girl Boss?_

"You look great Blackjack!" I smiled up at my uncle and was about to say something but just then Percy walked into the stable with a long rope in his hand.

"Hey Holly, Blackjack, and Dad?" He looked straight at Poseidon and I just then realized how much they looked alike. Same hair, eyes, and complexion......wow the apple doesn't fall far from the tree now does it?

"Hello son! I was just talking to Holly here and good news! She can understand horses now too, and trust me.....this will help in the future." I smiled at Percy and he smiled back.

"Cool!! I would like you guys to meet a new friend of mine, this is Nightingale and if you want her then you can have her Holly." He smiled and behind him trotted a Gorgeous Black Pegasus that had white small streaks that covered the tips of her graceful looking wings. Her Mane Was black as night and it fell a little past her neck. Behind me I heard Blackjack pull in a long high pitched whistle (was it even possible for a horse to whistle? this was now my new life question.)

_I think I have died and gone to Olympus....She is the moon to my night, the sugar to my cube, and she will be mine! _I swallowed to hide my laugh as Nightingale trotted over to me and hid her nuzzle under my arm. As I stroked her I fell instantly in love with her and all I wanted to do was fly her.

"If you don't mind father, I will teach my cousin to ride her." I wasn't even paying attention to my surroundings until a blazing bright light filled the stable and when I looked up there was no one but Percy, Blackjack, Nightingale, and I. Percy jogged over to me and started pulling my hand out of the stable. Nightingale and Blackjack followed us out.

_You get to fly me!! I promise that I will go easy!! _I smiled at my new friend and turned around to look at Blackjack, I almost fell over laughing when he wagged his 'eyebrows' up and down at me. We soon came up to an open field that was covered in grass and pretty flowers of all types.

"Lesson number one! NEVER EVER AND I MEAN NEVER give your pegasus a sugar cube before you start flying. Lesson number two! make sure that you have a pretty good grip on your pegasus but that shouldn't be much of a problem sense you know what Nightingale will be thinking....." Percy then walked over to me to help me get up on her but was surprised to find me already on and ready to go.

"What? But how?"He stared in wonder at me and I started laughing

"I took like three years of horse back riding classes." I flashed him a smile as he mounted on Blackjack and took off. He looked like a god as the sun light shine around him and his horse. His black hair was gently whipping in the wind and his eye were sparkling with amusement.

"Just tell her to gently take off and she should understand what to do!" he yelled from up high in the clouds.

"Hey Nightingale? could you do what Percy just did?" I quietly asked her.

_Sure thing! _She suddenly took off and into the air as I held on for my dear life. THIS WAS HARDER THAN IT LOOKED!! I gripped on to Nightingale and mentally urged her to slow down. Lucky for me she did but I noticed that Percy was having his own troubles with Blackjack as he was being pulled up and into loop after loop.

"YOU GAVE HIM A SUGAR CUBE DIDN'T YOU!!!!!!" I started cracking up as I remembered the way Blackjack had eaten those cubes so fast but the laughter quickly vanished as I realized how much danger Percy was in.I raised my arms and felt the power surge through me as I pulled my force field over and around Percy and Blackjack. Once the black Field had surrounded them I started to pull them down toward the ground, a line of sweat broke across my forehead as I used my strength. Once they touched the grassy ground I let the field go and Percy jumped off the horse and ran to the bushes as he retched. (aka threw up) When he came back he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Never do that again please." He whispered then collapsed and fell into my arms unconscious. I quickly laid him down on the grass, about two seconds later he recovered from his 'death bed' and opened his eyes.

"That was the coolest thing ever!!!" He sat up and started laughing which I rewarded with a smack on his head.

"OW!" he protested as he rubbed the part where I had hit.

"Seaweed brain....." I muttered. He looked at me with a strange expression on his face.

"NOT YOU TOO!!!" I smiled at the nickname I had picked up from Annabeth and stood up as I walked over to Nightingale.

"I'll see you later, probably at Capture the flag! see ya later Cousin!!" With that I mounted Nightingale and took off into the sky. The wind felt great as it rush onto my face and into my hair as it was lifted up and blew behind me.

"This feels great!!!" I yelled out loud but my voice was muffled by the roaring wind.

_WE can do this any time my lady! Will you bring me apples when you come? I love apples..... Sugar cubes give me belly aches, I don't know how Blackjack can stand them._

"I agree." Was all I had time to say before we landed next to the stables. I jumped down and started to walk Nightingale back toward her stall. Once we were in the fairly large area I grabbed a brush and started to brush through her smooth black hair.

"I have to go but I will be back tomorrow okay?" Running my hands through her hair I made sure that all the knots and tangles were gone before I put the brush up and headed out of the stables.

_Of course my lady. Just don't forget the apples!!! _ I gave her one last smile then left the stables and headed for Archery range.

**(A/N i have a few polls on my profile that I would be really happy if you voted!!! thanks!!!!) **


	9. Chapter 8: FinallyI meet my mom!

**Thank you for reviewing!!! **

* * *

Holly's pov

IT had been a really long day between the climbing wall, Archery range (where the Apollo kids exclaimed that I was a born natural) and of course the makeover that I had promised the Aphrodite girls too. I know looked like as the girls described it 'pretty but not as pretty as me', I was covered from head to toe in things that were so not me. At the moment I was wearing a pink.....PINK mini skirt and a grey tank top, I was at least two inches off the ground thanks to the pink high heels, my face was covered in makeup, but my hair luckily was just straightened. As I was grumbling to myself I headed for the beach (trust me...I would change out of this as soon as I could but they put a curse on me that made the 'necessities' stay on until sundown) When I got to the beach I plopped down and onto the sand as I let the cool breeze blow through my hair. Suddenly out of nowhere a head emerged from the water.....but the hair was dry? I started to scream but was stopped when I realized it was just Percy.

"GOSH SEAWEED BRAIN!! DON'T DO THAT TO ME!!" I screamed at him. He started to laugh as he made his way up the beach and plopped down beside me.

"Please don't pick up on Annabeth's new name for me! And I didn't know you were here, do you like swimming?" His sea green eyes were looking straight into mine and then I realized that he was, no doubt in hades, Poseidon's son.

"Ya, swimming is one of my favorite things to do. Just the feeling of being surrounded by water is an amazing feeling." He gave me a little smirk and started pulling me toward the water.

"This is me making up for scaring you. Imagine swimming without having to come up for air!" I gave a laugh and trotted into the knee high water.

"On the count of three we are going to dive into the water. But you can't let go of my hand." I grabbed his warm familiar hand and got ready to dive. I heard him mutter something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'gods......her hand is ice.'

"Ready? One.......Two.........Three!!" We dove into the water and only by habit did I take a huge gulp of air **(A/N I HAVE LIKE 3 IMPORTANT POLLS ON MY PROFILE ABOUT THIS VOTE!!!!) **but as soon as I saw Percy breathing in and out so I let out that air and was surprised to find air that I could breath. I then realized that there was an air bubble over my nose and mouth so that I could breath, unlike Percy who could just breath in the water. From there I saw that I wasn't wet but I was completely dry......great....so I wasn't getting rid of the makeup! Looking around I saw that every thing was absolutely beautiful, the sun was shinning into the water and there were unique fish swimming around Percy and I as the looked at up with curiosity.... OH YA, I AM FAMOUS TO FISH FOR BEING FRIENDS WITH POSEIDON'S SON!!!

As we were swimming I saw many creatures that I had been sure were just a myth but then Percy pointed toward the surface and we begun to rise back to the beach. As soon as I let go of Percy's hand I was soaked and all he could do was laugh.

"I told you not to let go of my hand!!!" He said between giggle fits as I walked up and out of the water, not even realizing it when I ran smack dab into a large muscular chest.....Jared's chest.

* * *

Jared's pov

Holly looked like a goddess as she rose from the sea just as Aphrodite had when she was born....except Aphrodite was naked but I was so not going to think about avoiding Holly's personal privacy. She started to walk forward but then ran straight into me, I instantly put my arms around Holly's tiny pale body to steady her.

"Hey Holly, Looking wet" I flashed her a smile and Percy ran past us as he muttered "Told her not to let go of my hand, see you two love birds later" Holly then threw a small ball of energy at him as he pasted, it was just enough for him to fall face first into the sand. She started to pull me toward the cabins so that she could find an Aphrodite girl who could take this curse off.

"I can take that curse off." I muttered and Holly stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me with surprised eyes. I then hoped that she would think about what had happened in the infirmary for I still couldn't remember.

"How'd you know that I was thinking that?" Shoot...... Pandora's box has just been opened I repeat Pandora's box has just been opened!!

"I can read minds, but only when I am touching them."I whispered and was happy to see that she didn't pull away from me but I did notice that her mind instantly closed up to the point where I couldn't read anything at all, oh well. I would have to ask how she did that later but for now that wasn't important to me.

"Can you take this curse off me now?" She looked at me with hopeful eye so I muttered a few words in Greek and then she was free of the cloths. Holly ran to the forest and yelled at me exclaiming that she would be right back. I sighed and waited for my little Aphrodite to return.

* * *

Holly's pov

Once in the safe cover of the trees I stared stripping down and threw the cloths into the dirt. I then realized that I didn't have anymore cloths with me but I did remember the tree Nymphs.

"Pst..... Anyone there? Can I borrow some cloths please? Or can one of you girls go and get some for me?" I whispered into the trees and sighed in relief when Juniper showed up and looked at me.

"Yes, I will go get you some but first you must agree to do something for me." I nodded and she continued. "I want to know that satyr who was hanging around you.....deal?" I nodded and she started running out of the tree line and towards my cabin. A noise behind me made me quickly turn around as I covered my self with my pitch black force field. A beautiful goddess stepped out of nowhere and smiled at me, She was pale, had blue eyes exactly like mine, her black hair was all the was to her waist and she was my mother.... I just knew it.

"Mom?" She nodded and gave me a sweet smile. She slowly started walking toward me and when she reached me she pulled me into a tight hug.

"My dear holly, I have been watching you and I am so proud of you!" I started to get tears of joy but they were stopped when she pulled away and looked at me.

"I hear that capture the flag is coming up." I nodded even though it wasn't really a question.

"Well I have a little something for you." She held her hand out and from midair two boxes appeared in her hands, one black and one white. She slowly opened the white box and it revealed a shining silver charm bracelet. Each of the charms were different, there was a swirl for I believe air, a spark that I think was for fire, a drop for water, two mountains that overlapped each other, and a crescent moon for spirit.

"They are from Jared's father Apollo, he said 'watch him for me.' and that you would know what that meant. It is a magic idem and each of the charms turn into something. The air charm turns into arrows, the fire charm turns into a bow, the water charm turns into a whip, the earth charm turns into a shield, and the spirit one turns into a knife. He thought you would need them." I looked up and smiled as I gave a thank you prayer to Apollo. My attention snapped back to my mom when she started opening the black box.

"This one is from me." The box opened revealing the very necklace from my dream, and it was just as stunning in the real world.

"It turns into a sword when you pull the middle piece off the chain." Of course I already knew that but it was still nice to hear what it did, just to prove my dream's version right.

"Thank you....so much, you shouldn't have." She smiled, hugged me, the whispered one last thing in my ear before she vanished.

"Be prepared." Was all she said before she disappeared. Juniper showed up as soon as my mother left and she had my jean shorts and a camp half blood tee shirt in her hands which I then snagged and quickly put on. The finishing touches were the charm bracelet and the necklace. I ran out of the trees and to the waiting Jared who was just sitting there. Just out of curiosity I pulled the middle piece off my necklace and watched it transform into a beautiful sword that felt like it was practically made for my hand. Jared's eyes widened when he saw this happen and I quickly refastened the piece back into the necklace.

"But how?" he started to run his hand through he perfect shaggy black hair as he looked at me with a curiousness.

"I just got my first visit from my mother and she gave me this charm bracelet that she said was from your dad and this necklace which was from her." I stated and walked up to him, Jared pulled me into a hug and I looked up at him.

"Well.... are you ready for capture the flag? It starts in twenty minutes."

We then started heading towards my first capture the flag game but the last thing my mother said was still in my head

'be prepared'

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 9:Capture the flag!

**Thank you for the reviews!!! I have new polls on my profile that are for this story please vote!!!**

Holly's pov

Okay, so I was now cover from head to toe in heavy stupid armor. Around my neck hung my new necklace which I have now named _Charis_ or in English 'Grace' and around my wrist was _Elpida _or in other words 'Hope'. To my right and left were my team members or how Percy had described them as 'my life line', I pretty much understood what to do, stay out of the swords way, don't hurt anyone (to bad), and capture the other teams slag without them catching you. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy and Annabeth jog up to me, Percy had his usual goofy expression on his face and Annabeth looked ready to kill anyone who got in her way of winning.

"Do you have any weapons?" Annabeth looked at me with doubt and so I automatically reached for my neck and pulled the middle charm off, it automatically changed into a gorgeous three foot long sword.

"Whoa." breathed Percy and Annabeth at the same time. I smiled at myself, this was amazing and so much better than my old life had been but out of everything I still missed Sara and her bouncy brown curls.

"Okay! When did you get that!?! Last time I saw you, you almost killed me!" Exclaimed Percy and I started laughing at the fact that he thought that I had almost killed him from that tiny bolt.

"Kill you? I just made you trip! My mother gave it to me when you left, as well as this charm bracelet but thats from Apollo. It turns into like four different things!" Annabeth's eyes slid down to my wrist which was pretty much the only thing that wasn't covered by metal. I then pulled off the earth charm and watched as it grew into a huge shield that would soon protect me.

"Now thats cool. Anything I can use?" Annabeth asked hopefully. I thought about all of the things that they turned into and I nodded.

"Well they turn into arrows, a bow, a knife, and a whip. Any of those that you want to use?" She nodded.

"Can I use the arrows and bow?" I nodded and reached for the Air and Fire charm, they of course turned into what I said they would. Handing them over I noticed a Yankees baseball cap and looked at it wit meaning.

"Oh, that makes me invisible. It's from my mother." I nodded and was about to reply but before I could reply Chiron announced that the games would began in exactly three minutes.

"Okay, so your job is to guard the flag. Percy says that you can do some cool stuff so my only advise is use it, and look out for the Ares kids." I nodded and as she jogged away I stood in front of blue flag, I readied myself then held my hand out as I practiced getting the field to work a few times. I felt the power come to me but as quickly as it came I let it go, Chiron blew the whistle and then the games had officially began.

* * *

Jared's pov

As I weaved through the trees in search for the blue flag all I could think about was Holly. Was she safe? I was sure that if she was in trouble then I would sense it, note to self....have her explain why that is happening. Her emotions were pretty stable at the moment, she was just nervous and no one had found their flag yet but even though I knew this I didn't know where the flag was located. To my left my sister Elli was running with her bow clutched tightly to the point her knuckles were white. Ever since she was attacked by that hell hound in the woods she hadn't left my side, I was pretty sure it had something to do with the fact that I was the strongest of the Apollo kids and I had protected her faithfully because she was my sister right? Out of no where Percy and Annabeth jump out from the cover of the shadows and ambushed us, the first thing I did was grab an arrow from my quiver and prepared my bow. Elli and I had now gone back to back and faced the 'enemy'.

* * *

Holly's pov

So far this was the most boring game I had ever played. All I was doing was standing her and waited for something to happen, I was secretly happy that no one had come because I didn't want to be the cause of my teams loss. Just as I was about to sit down and wait I heard a noise come from my left, Travis slowly stepped out and started swinging his silver sword with a cocky smile on his lips.

"We can either do this the hard way or you can be a good little girl and hand the flag over. you choose." He slowly started to walk toward the flag but before he could touch to blue silk I pulled all of my power to me and put a night black field around the flag. Travis laughed then turned toward me.

"I see that you want the hard way." He swung his sword and I raised _Charis_ just in time to block his hit, when the metal hit a chank sounded through the trees.

"Well honestly, I have been extremely bored with just sitting there and not doing anything." We pulled our swords back an they hit again making the same clank.

"Ya, guard duty does suck. I was stuck on it when I first got here." As we continued our routine of swords hitting each other over and over then I realized that this was my first sword duel. Travis then got lucky and his sword painfully slid across my upper right arm, I cried out in pain but didn't stop. He jumped back and looked at me with horror.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" I waved it away and jumped at him with my sword raised. I could feel my blood flowing freely from the cut but I was having so much fun, until five Ares kids stepped out of the trees and started coming toward me with their flags too. Why did I give Annabeth the arrows?

* * *

Jared's pov

"Had enough yet Percy?" I had already given several cuts but he kept healing them by stepping in the small puddle next to us. Elli was holding Annabeth off but not giving her any arrow cuts because unlike our friend Percy she couldn't heal in the next second.

"Not even close!" I then felt a blast of water hit my face that left me soaking wet.

"What will you heal your self with now?" Percy smacked himself in the head and muttered something like 'duh'. Suddenly I felt a wave of fear rip through me and that could only be from Holly. I automatically stopped and dropped as Percy swung.

"STOP! Holly's in danger!" Everyone stopped and started following the direction I was running at (don't ask me how I knew where she was...I just did)

* * *

Holly's pov

My power was slipping from me, I had held them off for as long as I could. Travis had tried to convince them to leave me alone and just grab the flag but of course they hadn't listened. I was currently standing in front of the flag holding up a field that wasn't going to last much longer. Suddenly I knew what to do **(People who have read house of night: Yes I took this idea from those books, but it fits into the story).**

"Fire come to me! Keep them from getting to the flag!" Fire shot from my hands and surrounded the flag as I dropped the field.

"Earth I need you!" The ground then opened up and trapped three of the kids before enclosing them again. I felt full of power, my hands were raised as I was controlling all of the things that were happening around me. To my right Jared, Annabeth, Percy, and some girl burst into the clearing.

* * *

Jared's pov

"She needs help?" Elli stared at Holly with disbelief as well as everyone else. I then noticed a cut on Holly's arm that was bleeding quite a bit, Percy then ran up to her and gently gripped her forearms. He turned her around and stared her straight into her eyes (which were slightly glowing).

"Stop, you've got to release the elements. Now." He told her firmly.

"Earth, Fire thank you, I release you." The fire left the flag and the trapped campers were freed but as soon as that happened Holly's knees gave in. Behind me Castor and Beckendorf burst into the clearing with the red flag in their hands as they cheered in joy.

* * *

Holly's pov

We won, we really had won. I smiled up at Percy and was about to say something but then his soft lips came down hard on mine **(A/N ya I know that it is Percy and Annabeth but that hasn't happened yet so I am adding this tiny thing, But don't worry Annabeth and Percy will still happen) **My first reaction was surprise but that melted into happiness.......in a way. My arms wrapped around Percy's neck and his arms were clutched around my small waist as I kissed him back.

* * *

Jared's pov

Sadness ripped through me as I watched Percy kiss the girl I love. Next to me Annabeth was staring open mouthed at the picture in front of us.

"Why?" I whispered through the tears that were threatening to escape.

* * *

Holly's pov

I broke away from the kiss and backed away from Percy. Only stumbling back a few times I continued backward, how could I kiss Percy right after I made out with Jared and not to mention the frickin blood bond that I had formed......Jared.....

"I can't do this, not right now." I whispered and I don't know if he heard me and I really didn't care. I turned around and bounded off into the cover of the trees and the sweet abyss of the darkness of night.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! DON"T FORGET THE POLLS!!! and if you have a story that you have written and want me to read it and review then just tell me and I would love to check it out!**


	11. Chapter 10: I get a warrior of Erebus!

**Polls!!! Don't forget the Polls!!!**

Holly's pov

STUPID STUPID STUPID!!! How could I be so cruel that I would make out with Jared then Kiss Percy? As I sat on a hold, hard, and sharp boulder in the middle of the forest I kept picking up rocks and chucking them at the surrounding trees. Well I did that until one of the trees morphed into its human form and started chucking the rocks back at me.

"That's what you get!" She huffed at me then went back to being the silent evergreen tree. I sighed and closed my eyes as I felt the moon shine down on me and seep into my skin. The night was and had always been my favorite time of the day, because of this my 'mother', or I guess the true term would be step mother, would always call me her little vampire......if she only knew. I honestly felt bad for yelling at my father over the phone but I was safer here, and he could just deal with it. I slowly got up and started heading back toward the cabins in hope of having a goods night sleep but out of no where Erebus stepped out from the trees with a young man that looked about sixteen. He had dark brown hair that was neatly cut and to his side hung a sword, strapped to his back was his bow and quiver. **(A/N house of night people......yes this is a warrior of Erebus but with a few added characteristics and a few taken away (including the crescent moon on the forehead.) .) **Respectfully I bowed to the god.

"Lord Erebus" Who was the man next to him? And why had my step father brought him to camp?

"Raise my dear." I did so and stared into the teens believe it or not but deep purple eyes. I nodded his way and he nodded back in a greeting.

"Let me introduce you to one of my warriors, this is Ambrose and he will now protect you to his last breath." Whoa a little serious don't you think? but instead I said.

"You really don't have to do that, thats really thoughtful of you but I don't think I need protection, I don't think anyone is out to kill me that I know of.....I'm not that special." Erebus looked at me like I was crazy as did the very emotionless Ambrose.

"My dear, if you knew how much power you contained then you would understand, your mother was the one who requested this. Do you accept?" I nodded my head and then there was a flash of light, when the light cleared Erebus was smiling brightly for the God of shadows and darkness.

"It has been done, I shall leave you now." Before he left he turned to Ambros. "You shall stay in my cabin, and remember.....she's a tricky one." I smiled faintly at the comment of me being tricky.

"I shall not fail you, my lord." Erebus nodded and I turned away from the god. Right before he left I heard him cry out one last statement.

"He's a vampire as well Holly, thought you should know." As well? Did that mean I was a vampire too? After a few deep breaths I was about to fully get to know Ambros but before I could say anything a twig snapped behind me. Before I could turn around Ambros had pulled his bow off his back and had a arrow ready, he then grabbed my arm with his cold touch.

"Get down!" He ordered and I did so. He pulled the arrow and was about to let it go but then Jared stepped out of the trees with one one his arrows ready as well.

"Stop!" Ambros ignored me and kept his eyes on Jared the whole time. I got up and ran between the two before they could shoot.

"He's a friend." I told them both, the arrows lowered and Jared looked at me with pained eyes. Those eyes were filled with so much pain that it broke my heart.

"Explain to me what you did to me, I can feel your emotions but no one else's. Please explain." I nodded and felt tears gather in my eyes but I held them firm. Instead of telling him I stepped forward and placed my hand on his arm then replayed the whole scene in my head. Travis and Connor jumping out in a minotaur costume, him taking me to the infirmary, our kissing session then him whispering 'do it' to me then me biting into his neck, Erebus showing up, and finally I ended with him waking up and forgetting the whole thing. I looked up and stared into his big surprised eyes.

"We have a blood bond Jared, I'm sorry" He just shook his head as if in denial or as if saying don't be sorry, I wasn't sure.

"I know how to break the blood bond if you wish to know." Ambros suddenly said and Jared started shaking his head but I kept in case Jared changed his mind about breaking the bond, as long as it didn't hurt him I would do anything he wanted. Jared as if suddenly remembering something turned to me as if the kiss between Percy and I had never happened **(A/N What kind of romance do you want? Percy and Holly, Travis and Holly, Ambros and Holly, or Jared and Holly?) **

"Two things, one.....I need to get you back to camp, Chiron said it was urgent. And two......who is this guy?" I took Jared's and started walking back toward the camp with Ambros at my back.

"This is Ambros, he is my warrior of Erebus.....he was sent here to protect me." I answered and Jared nodded as if he understood what my mother and Erebus were thinking. With that we started heading back to the camp in silence.

* * *

Percy's Pov

Where was she? Holly had been gone at least two hours now after she disappeared into the forest when I had kissed her. On top of that Annabeth was completely ignoring me, what in Hades was her problem? As I paced the floor of the Big House Chiron just stared at me with a grim expression on his face. Next to him Nyx was sitting on the couch as she waited for he daughter, apparently there was some emergency with one of Nyx's son or something like that. I carefully studied Nyx with great interest, Holly looked so much like her it was startling.....although I had been told that I looked like my father as well. Suddenly Grover burst through the doors and trotted over to Mr.D but only after he bowed respectfully to lady Nyx.

"Mr.D sir? Holly and Jared have been spotted coming out of the trees with some guy.....rumors are that he is a vampire." Nyx broke into a smile.

"I wonder which of the warriors my dear Erebus has sent to protect my daughter. Don't worry Dionysus dear, he is with me." Mr.D nodded and turned toward me.

"Peter Johnson, go get them." I swear that he messed my name up just to annoy me but I was always stupid enough to correct him.

"Percy JACKSON sir." He mumbled something about being stuck here another hundred years then I left the house and headed to find the girl I possibly loved, the guy that she had a stupid blood bond with, and a guy that could very well suck everyone's blood at this camp.

* * *

Holly's pov

We were almost to the Big House when Percy ran right into me.

"Whoa! Sorry, didn't see you there! I was looking for you guys anyway, your mother is in there and needs to talk to you as soon as possible." As soon as he said my mother I started running up the steps and opened the big wooded doors that revealed My mother, Mr.D and Chiron all looking at me with an odd expression on their faces.

"Holly my sweetest, and Ambros.....my husband made a wise choice at which warrior to sent for you protection." As my mother hugged me Ambros knelt on his knee to Nyx and bowed his head.

"Raise my brave one, I have called you here because your immortal brother Eros has gone missing and I would be very pleased if you would find him and report who is responsible for this" I just looked at my mother in confusion for I didn't know what to make out of this but Chiron stepped out and looked at me with a sincere expression on his face as he translated to me what my mother wanted me to do.

"You are getting your first quest Holly."

**Review please and don't forget the polls!!!**


	12. Chapter 11: MY first quest!

**Polls!!! Don't forget the Polls!!!**

Holly's pov

"A quest!?! Are you serious!! I haven't been here for more than a week and you are sending me out to die!!" They were all surprised by my outburst but I didn't care, I then felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew it was Jared.

"She's right, she could get killed out there." My mother than stood up and looked me straight at Mr. D.

"Nonsense, you have Ambrose here and you can take five people with you." Mr. D stood with his face red and he looked mad.

"But the person who goes on a quest can only take two other campers with them!! Thats been the rule for hundreds of years!!"

"But technically, Ambrose isn't a camper and I assume she would take Grover and he isn't a camper either so technically she would only be taking three campers with her.....and what's one more camper?" Mr. D sighed and nodded as he sat down. I don't even think they still realized we were here but as long as I got to take my friends I was good. Suddenly they all looked at me, probably asking who I was going to take with me.....even though I didn't want to go, even if this was for my mother couldn't the gods like just poof stuff and people up? Why did they have to complicate life by make us go and find my long lost brother who was who knew where, he could be anywhere in the world!

"I'll take Jared, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Ambros." Chiron opened his mouth to speak but out of no where Travis and Connor fell out of the air vent and toppled to the cold hard floor.

"What about us!?! We want to come too!" I sighed then nodded and watched as they gave cheers of joy and slapped each others hands over and over again.

"Okay, so I'll take Jared, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Ambros, then twittle de and twittle dumb." Mr.D didn't seem to like it but he was interrupted but Chiron who opened his mouth to speak first.

"You guys will leave tomorrow afternoon since it's already ten a clock pm.....I think it's time you go and visit the Oracle of Delphi." Jared took my hand and started leading me up the steps that led to the attic. Once we got to the door he stopped and looked at me with sympathy.

"I'm not allowed to go in with you but you will be okay. Once you get up to it, ask it something and it will tell you your prophecy." I nodded and opened the door. The first thing that hit me was a dusty smell that filled my nose, but I kept walking toward the back of the room looking for something that might happen to be the Oracle. I walked past a few things that were cool but what caught my attention was a pink scarf that was labeled 'scarf of Aphrodite, found by Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase' I gave out a random laugh just wondering who in the world they had received the love goddess's scarf. I turned around and almost screamed when I came face to face with a mummy in a tie dye hippie dress, I am terrified of dead things so of course this was one of the worst things I could of founded in this attic. I was about to keep walking as I looked for the Oracle of Delphi but I stopped and let out a terrified groan when I noticed that the mummy was labeled 'Oracle of Delphi' Great......

"Hey Delphi.....is it okay that I call you that?" No response.... "Okay, what am I supposed to do?" Again, no response. "Are the magic words abracadabra?" I mumbled then thought of a better question. "Whats going to happen?" The mummies mouth then opened and green smoke filled the room which then formed into my school classroom and my worst teacher looking at me. She then began to speak in a voice that sounded like many talking at once.

_Seven will travel to the river of dead hopes,_

_Where death will speak but will have no answers._

_One shall cross paths with a lost love one,_

_who refuses to let go._

_Tears shall be shed at the lying one's hand,_

_and one will be lost._

_Night will race to save but will not succeed,_

_in saving what matters most._

_Heart's desire will show,_

_but in the end it is all a trick._

_Only then at Night's true home, _

_will betrayal be revealed._

The smoke disappeared and the mummies mouth closed. Slowly but shakily I walked.....okay more like ran.....back to the door and swung it open. I was so eager to be out of that place I slammed right into Jared and almost sent us falling down the stairs.

"Sorry." He waved it away and then we both walked down the steps and to the awaiting crowd below.

"What did it say?" Chiron asked and I repeated the prophesy to them and watched their faces change from calm to worry as I spoke the dreaded words. Once I was done Travis and Connor strolled up to me and crossed their arms in a pouting way.

"You were supposed to say it in the creepy voice!!!" They protested at the same time. I rolled my eyes and apologized for not speaking in the creepy voice then turned back to my mother and Chiron.

"So as we are trying to figure out what the prophesy means you should leave and get your rest. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, and you need to be on high alert." We all nodded and started to head back to our cabins. It wasn't until we were out the door I realized how scared I was to be doing this, Jared must of sensed this for after a few moments and a minute of hesitation he slipped his hand into mine and I felt safe and protected.

As soon as we were in front of the cabins I hesitated for a few moments but jumped up and pressed my lips against his. He was surprised for a moment but kissed me back as his arms went around my waist and my hand wound in his hair. Our breathing quickened and I didn't want this to end but of course it had to and I pulled away and kissed his neck knowing what I wanted to do but just couldn't.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into the base of his neck. He started to rub my hair and I liked it, I then heard someone clear their throat and I reluctantly pulled away from him and turned around to see Ambros standing there with a disproving look on his face.

"I'll see you in the morning okay?" But instead of answering he swooped in for a quick peck on the lips before he started walking back to his own cabin. Once he was out of sight I glared at Ambrose and put my hands on my hips.

"What in Hades was that for!?!" I demanded and he took it calmly.

"You were about to bite him again....and I am supposed to protect you, that means emotionally too when you kill the poor boy!" I just stared at him, I hadn't heard him speak two real words since I've met him......at least not really.

"I won't kill him." I grumbled and went into my cabin but he followed then helped himself to heating up his own bottle of blood. I walked to my dresser and pulled out my pj's and other cloths I would want for the quest and started shoving them into my duffel.

"You'll want to pack lighter, it will get annoying trying to carry around that duffel at all times." I threw my duffel on the floor and walked out the door and to the Hermes cabin. Once there I tapped on the window closest to Travis and motioned for him to come outside, a few seconds later the door opened and Travis walked out in his pj shorts......he was shirtless and I can't say that I didn't enjoy the sight, the boy had a nice six pack going for him.

"Can you steal me a backpack from the camp store? I need one cause all I have is my fat duffel." I nodded and smiled, I could only assume that he was thinking of all the ways he could receive it for me.

"Sure no problem." I gave him my thanks and gave him a quick hug before running back to my own cabin where Ambrose was no where to be found. I ignored this fact and stripped down then got dressed in my pjs, after I was dressed I slid under the warm blankets and prepared for the day ahead expecting a good nights sleep......of course I didn't get what I wanted though, the nightmares still came.

**POLL!!!!!!!** **and review!!!!**


	13. Chapter 12: I'm tortured in my sleep!

**Polls!!! Don't forget the Polls!!!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I do own the plot to this story and any new characters I added.**

**last time: I slid under the warm blankets and prepared for the day ahead expecting a good nights sleep......of course I didn't get what I wanted though, the nightmares still came.**

Holly's pov

_"Nemesis!!" I screamed at the girl who was holding me here against my will. Nemesis was short with long dark brown hair and pitch black eyes, she had a green mini dress on that would be described as a jealousy green. She was currently stroking my arm with a sharp blade that allowed my blood to run freely, I had no clue where my friends were or what had happened to them...all I knew was that I was going to die._

_"My dear dear sister, it will all be over soon." I stared at her in confusion SISTER?? I didn't think she was one of Nyx's children but I may of been wrong, but Erebus hadn't mentioned her to me. She saw my reaction and gave me a wicked smile._

_"Yes, isn't funny how father doesn't mention all of us? Charon wasn't very happy that he wasn't mentioned, yet half of us weren't mentioned and we are getting sick of the 'favorite' children getting all of the attention." What in Hades was she talking about? I cried out in pain when she stroked the blade a bit deeper into my arm. _

_"And worst of all, you have been getting all attention lately besides my poor brother's disappearance. But you'll be taken care of soon." Nemesis let out a wicked laugh that sent shivers down my spine. _

_"I'm sorry, I didn't know......I'll try not to take any more attention." I swallowed hard hoping she would believe me but she didn't stop and I started to get dizzy.I cried out when She pulled the knife back a bit farther then let it come back down as she sighed._

___"I only wish it were that simple but you are mothers only demigod child and you will always be a big attention bringer to people." I suddenly heard a whisper...okay more like a scream...in my year._

___ **HOLLY!! SNAP OUT OF IT WAKE UP!!!!**_

_wake up?? What was it talking about? This couldn't be a nightmare it hurt to much and it felt so real. _

_ **I'm serious!!! Wake up!!! **_

_For some reason Nemesis couldn't hear those voices but suddenly the ground collapsed from under me and I fell into an endless abyss, of course Nemesis just disappeared into thin air with a POOF. I could feel the air rushing past me as I fell but I just kept screaming until I saw the end of the abyss, right before I hit the bottom...._

I woke up screaming then opened my eyes and looked up to Jared who was staring down at me with a worried expression. Or at least I thought it was Jared but it was actually Ambrose looking down at me, he had woken me up. I felt a strong pain on my arm so I looked down and was surprised to find that it was covered in deep cuts and blood.

"But.....but it was a nightmare.....it's not supposed to actually hurt me!!" Ambrose carefully took my arm and examined the damage. He sighed then held his arm out to me, wrists up. I just stared at it like an idiot for I really didn't know what he wanted me to do.

"Drink." He whispered and after one look at him he nodded in reassurance then I carefully bit down on his wrist, careful not to hit any important arteries, then started drinking.

"I believe that Oneiros might of had something to do with it, but I can't be certain." He pulled his wrist away and I nodded. Ambros walked over to the small side table then came back with some gauze and a needle with a thin wire..... stitches. I backed away and looked uncertainty toward the needle.

"Um, I'm real fond of needles. Could you just give me Ambrosia or something like that?" He chuckled and sat down next to me and grabbed my arm.

"Because of my blood you won't feel a thing, I promise." I nodded and looked away as he worked.

"Your friend Travis dropped off the backpack, I left it on the dresser and took it upon myself and packed for you in a way that you will have plenty of cloths and what not." I noticed that he was now wrapping the gauze around my arm.....man that was fast!

"Thank you. How did you know that I was having that nightmare??" I looked back to him and looked straight into his eyes in interest. He then sighed.

"Your emotions woke me up." MY face must of shown that I was confused because I didn't understand how he could of woken up from it but Jared was still sound asleep in his bed.

"I can sense your emotions much stronger than lover boy can." I surprised him by laughing at the fact he called Jared lover boy. I then looked over at my clock that sat on my side table and saw that it said six a clock AM then sighed as I got out of bed. I turned back and noticed that my bed sheets were covered in the blood from my arm, I groaned but then had a idea.

"Water I need you, get those stains out please." I threw the water at the bed and watched in amazement as the stains went away but left my bed soaked.

"Water I dismiss you. Wind, can you dry the bed please?" I did the same with and turned back toward Ambrose who was smiling. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of shorts and my orange camp half blood tee shirt. With one look at Ambrose he turned around and I quickly changed.

"Simply remarkable! You truly are Nyx's daughter!!" I laughed and started to drag him out the door and toward the archery range so that I could practice before we had to go on the quest.

Once we got there I let my bracelet charms grow into arrows and a bow, even though I had seen this a few times it still took my breath away from me. The fact that Jewelry could turn into weapons was just amazing and magical. Ambrose and I started shooting arrows and of course every time he shot one it hit straight smack dap in the center, where as mine were close to the center but not right on it. I hadn't realized how much time had passed until Annabeth started strolling down toward us with a huge smile on her face.

"I figured it out!!! I think." She exclaimed and push my bow down from my aiming position.

"I am pretty sure that when it says the river of dead hopes it means the underworld and death is Hades. I don't know who the crossed love one are but I really hope it doesn't have something to do with me and my dad. The lying one, if we are talking about gods here, would probably be Apate since he is the god of Deception and all. I don't know who will be lost and I don't want to think about it but I am pretty sure that Night is either you or Nyx. And I honestly don't know about the rest yet." She finished and took a deep breath. I just stared in amazement but I gave her a huge smile. She they noticed my arm and looked at it with confusion.

"What happened to your arm?" I waved it away and reattached my charms to the bracelet.

"Nothing important we really need to talk about right now, lets just say it was a good thing that Ambrose was there." Annabeth nodded and I grabbed her hand as I started pulling her back to the cabins for it was officially eleven thirty. I ran into my cabin grabbed my backpack, then ran to the middle of all the cabins as I waited for all my friends. Percy and Grover arrived first with their bags in hand followed by the Stoll brothers and Annabeth. Finally Jared arrived and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Ready?" He asked and I laughed.

"As ready as I'll ready be." He nodded and we all started heading toward Thalia's pine where the bus was waiting.

**POLL!!!!!!!** **and review!!!!**


	14. Chapter 13: on the road to find Eros!

**Polls!!! Don't forget the Polls!!!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I do own the plot to this story and any new characters I added.**

Holly's pov

Could he hit anymore holes!?! We were all currently holding on the the seats for our dear lives, Argus so couldn't drive!!! Okay, maybe he could but he still for some reason hit all of the bumps, I could swear it was because I asked him to slow down once! Slowly I let go of the chair and climbed my way to the front so that I could sit next to Annabeth and Percy, they were doing the same as I had been doing which meant they were clawing the seats with all of the strength they had.

"Does he usually drive like this?" Annabeth shook her head with fear in her eyes.

"NO!! Not when he took us to our quest!" I nodded then looked at Percy, he looked like he was going to be sick and I laughed at his little weakness. He shot me a dirty look but stopped when he looked like he was about to puke. I laughed again and headed farther up the front, making my way to the front of the buss but I quickly stopped at the seat Connor and Travis were sitting. I almost fell on the floor when I saw that their hands were over their heads and they were both screaming 'WEEE" at every bump, how had I missed that?

"How old are you guys exactly?" They both screamed again then smiled at me.

"I am sixteen and Travis here is seventeen" Connor told me with a smile and I was completely taken back. Travis didn't look seventeen in fact he looked like he was my age but he obviously didn't care that I was a lot younger than he was. I then wondered how old Jared was but I guess he didn't care how old I was either. I then realized that they were still squealing like little kids......oh ya they were so macho and mature! But I loved them.

"Okay.....well do you mind if I join you?" When Travis noticed that their wasn't enough room for me to sit with them he grabbed me by the waists and slapped me onto his lap and I laughed. He then started patting my head like I was a little baby and he shook his head as he made a tisk tisk noise.

"Don't you know it's not nice to laugh at people?" I laughed and right then and there I knew that Travis was my best friend and I hoped it would stay that way for a really long time.

"But your allowed to laugh at someone when they are your best friend, you always get a free pass with to laugh at them!" He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"What am I going to do with you Holly?" I smacked his hand and looked at his face.

"I'm not the one who was screaming 'wee' hand putting my hands in the air as if I was a four year old." He nodded as if to say that I was right then I laid back into him and waited for us to arrive at the city. The bus continued to bounce and jerk this way and that. I slowly got up and started heading toward the front of the bus, dispite Travis's protests to get me to stay. Right after I had gone a few seats further and closer to the front the buss suddenly came to a halt, which caused me to fall flat on my face. I heard laughter and cries of 'are you okay!?!' I held my hand up to signal that I was and I stood up. With a angry expression I headed to the front and looked Argus's many eyes straight in the back?

"What was that for? All I did was ask that you slowed down for Percy because he felt sick and you insisted on driving caray??" Everybody was shuffling past us and went outside. Suddenly time slowed down as Argus SAID something!!

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be upset about it. Let the gods help you with your quest." I was standing thee llike an idiot but I just nodded muttered thank you, walked off the buss then watched it drive away. I turned toward my friends and they all looked just as stunned as I was feeling.

"Did...He.....Just Talk?" Travis got out and I nodded, Percy had a weird look on his face.

'Was it true? I looked at his with confusion and watched Jared run a hand through his perfect hair.

"Did he have an eye on his tounge?" I looked at him and laughe, I thought about it then narrowed my eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" They all nodded and leaned in closer.

"HE DID!!! And it blinked!!!!" I started laughing and bopuncing up and down, Travis and Connor then joined me in the shreiking. Wasn't it funny how demifgod children could get so excited about things that would gross out or scare someone else? I loved this life. We picked our stuff up and started heading toward the first buss startion, we were begining our quest.

**POLL!!!!!!!** **and review!!!! SORRY FOR THE LENGTH!!!!**


	15. Chapter 14: face to face with a monster!

**Polls!!! Don't forget the Polls!!!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I do own the plot to this story and any new characters I added.**

"We're lost" I muttered as we looked for the bus station. Jared was holding the map (after I took it from Travis who had been holding it upside down the whole time) He was trying to find the right place to go but so far we hadn't gotten very far. We were currently in the middle of no where and Jared wasn't helping with anything. I then noticed that Annabeth was tapping her foot impatiently and she WAS smart!

"We aren't lost." He grunted back in an irritated tone but that quickly disappeared when I gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. Before he could notice I snatched the ruffled map out of his hands and examined it closely, then handed it over to Annabeth.

"According to the map we aren't to far from the bus station so I suggest you follow me." She said in a serious tone that rewarded her an annoyed glance from Jared who didn't want to be the only person who couldn't read maps.

We walked closer and closer to the station but was stopped when a woman stepped right in our path, she was as I would describe as a girl from those seventies home shows as in that show with the chick named Lucy. She had long brown hair and green piercing eyes, she wore a tight read dress that fell all the way to the road, like an old dress from england. Upon her face was a creepy smile that seemed as if it was forced.

"Hello, my name is.....well lets just say its really long and starts with a S so just call me Sally, I will be your guide." My eyes slowly narrowed as Ambrose stepped in front of me very very slowly for some reason I didn't know. Sally's smile was still pasted on her face and Percy stepped forward.

"Since when does every citizen of New York get an escort around the city? Thank you for the offer but I grew up in New York so I'm pretty sure I know where everything is!" I almost laughed to death when I saw Travis and Connor bobbing their heads and pursing their lips while one hand was on their hips. Sally's smile widened but it didn't meet her eyes and she stepped forward which caused us all to step backward.

"Something doesn't smell right about her." I heard Ambrose whisper in a voice that only a vampire would be able to hear, but Sally's glance flickered to us and the smile dropped.

"Shut up you little brat! All I want to do is show you around! I have been lonely forever and I just want some attention!!" My hand flew to my necklace piece and Ambrose grabbed his bow and arrow in record time. The rest just looked at us with surprise and I gently laid my hand on Jared's bare skin and thought about how she could hear Ambrose. He understood and reached for his belt chain (which contained his magical weapon.)

"Wait a moment!! Lift your skirt up!" Demanded Annabeth. Sally growled and before any of us could react she had lunged onto Annabeth and started scraping Annabeth's arm with her newly grown razor sharp claws. I tried to get toward her but I was quickly pulled back by Ambrose and Jared, I then summoned all of my power and let it flow out of me which caused them to loose their grip. I reached for _Charis _and lunged for the beast, she turned around and raked at my arm but I was fast enough to where it only gave me a fairly deep cut. Before she could swing again I swiped my sword through her and Sally went POOF. I dropped the sword and fell to my knees by Annabeth, she was unconscious and her arm was shredded in other words.......no godly food would heal this. The rest was suddenly everyone else was next to us and Ambrose scooped her up into his arms.

"My friend Sarah lives in New York.......around here. Her dad is a doctor, we need to take Annabeth to him." Before anyone could realize it I hid my arm by finding a hoodie in my bag and pulling it over my head very very carefully. After I had done that I quickly started leading them toward Sarah's dad's place.

* * *

Ambrose's Pov

Thank the gods she was safe, I know it is my duty to keep her safe but I never knew it would be this hard! The unconscious girl in my arms was loosing blood and fast, lets just say that it wasn't the easiest thing to smell it and not go all vampire crazy. Holly was in front of me as she ran through the crowd with a serious gaze on her face as she looked for the correct house among all these mansions. Jared was giving me his usual 'She's mine!' gaze as he ran along side me and Travis had an unusual serious face going on, then Percy just looked like he was going through Hades. I quickly tapped into his thoughts just to see what was bothering him, and don't I wish I could listen to Holly's but for some reason I couldn't!

_My fault, should of blocked her_ was all that was going through his mind so I left it quickly. Suddenly Holly stopped dead in front of a giant white mansion that could only belong to a very wealthy person.

"This is it." She whispered and we headed for the doors.

* * *

Holly's Pov

My finger went toward the door bell very shakily because I was afraid of what would happen when they would see me. HELP ANNABETH!! My mind screamed at me so I pressed the button and prayed he would be home, I knew all his shifts were at night so he should be. I then saw the door knob turning soon followed by Mr. Hachers face that was full of surprise.

"HOLLY!?!" I nodded but held up a hand to stop him from continuing. I lowered that hand and held it out toward Annabeth and Ambrose.

"My friend is in desperate need of help but we can't take her to a hospital, can you please help her?" He quickly nodded and ushered us into the home. Right as I walked into the house I saw the massive white staircase and lets just say that everything was white or gold, the walls were white as well as the carpet but all of the furniture was a gold (strangely enough it looked pretty good!) Ambrose walked over to a couch and waited for Jared to drape one of our blankets on it so that no blood would touch the couch. Mr. Hacher reappeared with a brown leather bag full of medical tools......including a needle which cause me to leave the room. A few seconds after I left the room I regretted it for I ran smack dab into Sarah, my mortal best friend.

"Oh my gosh, Holly?" She had brown curly hair and deep hazel green eyes, she was a bit taller than me and was wearing her favorite jeans and the tee shirt I hated the most but she loved.....her Nick Jonas shirt.

"Technically the correct term is Oh my GODS! " She looked at me as if I was crazy, because we both had grown up in a Christian church going home so of course whatever I would say wouldn't make her believe the truth.

"I can't believe its really you! why are you here?" Suddenly Jared emerged from the room and came over and gave me a peck on the lips, RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER!! Sarah's eyes widened and she giggled, She then glanced behind us and looked into the room where my friends were.

"If you don't mind me asking.....who are you?" Jared flashed a special smile and held his hand out toward her.

"My name is Jared. Holly, all the people in there, and I go to the same camp." I quickly gave him the retreat signal but it was to late, Sarah had heard him say camp and for all she knew I had just ran away from home.

"Your at a camp!?! All this time I started thinking you were dead or something and you were at a CAMP!!" I nodded and pulled her into a hug but flinched when my hurt arm pressed against her.

"Why is my shirt wet? Oh God, is that blood!?!" Before I could respond by saying no Jared grabbed my arm and slowly pushed the sleeve up to reveal the cut done by my new friend Sally. Jared then held out his arm to me and pressed it against my mouth, WHAT IN HADES WAS HE THINKING!?! but it was to late and the blood hit my mouth, I couldn't stop now so I drank as I watched Sarah's surprised expression. After I noticed the cut had healed I ran my tongue across Jared's wound and pulled away.

"Did you just drink his blood?" She whispered and I shook my head for I suddenly had a idea. I looked straight into her eyes and spoke clearly and slowly.

"You saw nothing." She nodded and shook her head then smiled.

"So are you staying?" I shook my head and noticed the rest of my gang coming from the room with a fixed Annabeth in Ambrose's arms. I said my thanks and headed for the door but stepped in front of me and held his arms out.

"I can't let you go, your parents are on their way as we speak."

**POLL!!!!!!!** **and review!!!! SORRY FOR how long it took me to update!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 15: joy My 'family'

**Polls!!! Don't forget the Polls!!!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I do own the plot to this story and any new characters I added.**

**(First thing, there has been some confusion and flames about how I made Eros Nyx's son even though he is really Aphrodite's, Well I went with Nyx because I'm going off of the House of Night way, he is Nyx's son in that series, and in the end you will see why I went with that decision! Thanks for reading!! Second thing, People have been calling Holly a Mary sue because of her power... well I don't know what Mary sue means so ya and she DOES get tired after MAJOR times she uses MAJOR power. And third, I put Nyx in the 'big four' because of the power Nyx is capable of in this story. Last of all, it is possible for Holly to be the ONLY demigod child of Nyx because look at Artemis, she doesn't have any so why not Nyx too?? It never mentions Nyx's kids in the books so there isn't any proof that she had demigods besides my character Holly. Thank you for reading!! Love you all!!)**

_NOT GOOD!!! Not good at all!!_ My mind was screaming at me while I paced Sarah's living room floor. I could feel the stares, eyes, and two dazzling smiles on me. The fact that my parents were coming was one tragedy but the fact that I technically only had ONE real blood parent coming and most likely wouldn't let me go any further to find my brother.

"I just thought you probably missed them so I called!!" Sarah giggled but as soon as I shot her a death glare she shut up, I quickly looked at my options of exit and found none for at the one moment I was about to charge there were a few knocks on the door. Let the circus began...... Sarah got up and answered the door.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Hendric!! Holly is in here!!" Sarah came back in and was followed by my 'parents' who did a double take when they saw me sitting between Ambros and Jared on the couch. My 'mother' was a very short women with dark blue eyes and cropped short hair. My father was short but taller than my mother and had short brown hair that was slightly spiked up, as well as my 'brothers'. I could see the disapproval in my 'mothers' face so I decided to make a show of this little meeting, I then pulled my legs up and leaned against Jared who then put his arm around me.

"So who are your little friends?" I smirked and decided to used the CORRECT way of introducing them the DEMIGOD way!

"Well this guy next to me is Ambrose my warrior of _Erebus_, the two brothers over there are Travis and Connor sons of _Hermes_, the beautiful young lady is Annabeth the daughter of _Athena_, then there is my _COUSIN_ Percy who is the son of _Posiden_, the older looking guy is Grover he is a satyr, and last but not least this is Jared who is the son of _Apollo_." I ended with a smile then met my 'family's' wide expressions finally my mother looked at my father (who was as white as a ghost) then turned back to me.

"What are you talking about? That boy is NOT your cousin! I would of met him by now!" I gave a evil smile and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Oh! did my dad forget to tell you? I'm the DAUGHTER of Nyx which means she is my MOM. So yes Percy is my cousin." Helen Hendric just stared at my father with betraying eyes and all he could do was open his mouth then close it again.

"No see, I was with Nyx before I met you.....Goddesses can't stay and raise their children." Helen gasped which I suspect was because she had expected my father to day 'she is joking around, there isn't anything but God in this world hun.' bet she just got a big surprise! I then had ANOTHER idea to freak Helen out.

"Did you know I'm practically a vampire too? Plus I has super duper awesome 'powers'!!" My half brother broke into a huge grin and I already knew his next question considering the fact he has always been into super heros.

"I can control all five elements, I can run super fast at night, I can create force fields, I use compulsion, my necklace and charm bracelet turn into weapons, and I can throw bolts of energy that are made of the essence of night." He smiled.

"Can you show me?" I laughed then nodded. Two seconds later my hands had burst into flames and my black field was radiating off of my body. His eyes widened as he smiled but had a wistful look in his eyes.

"Water, go to Andrew and let him control you." The fire left me then my mother screamed when my brothers hands caused all of the flower vases to shatter as the water went to him, he laughed and smiled.

"Hey Percy?" He looked over to me. "Can you take my brother outside and help him with the water?" Percy nodded and took my brother (with the following water) outside to show him the basics. Helen was about to protest but another death glare shut her up.

"You said you were a vampire?" She gulped and I nodded then motioned for Ambrose to hand me one of my bags that contained some of my bottles of AB positive. Once the bottle was in my hand I gulped it down in three mouthfuls then met my fathers horrified expression, but I made it worse when I planted a kiss on Jared's smirking mouth. Lets just say all Hades broke loose then..... My Father leaped off the couch and grabbed my arm which made me cry out in pain, he then yanked my off of the couch and held me tighter around my arms.

"What in Hades are you doing?! Let go of her now!!" I heard Ambrose yell as Jared grabbed his bow and pointed it to my father.

"I will let go of her when she is safely in OUR home!!" He yelled but was then blasted with so many bolts of water it was crazy, before the water hit me Jared grabbed me and pulled me out of the way. Once the water at stopped blasting him we all looked to the door to find Percy with his hands out in front of him next to my brother.

"And thats how its done!" They nodded to each other then my brother did a weaker version of what Percy had done then they nodded to each other again.

"Well done my young padowan." I laughed when Percy messed up Andrew's sandy blonde hair the motioned for us to go.

**POLL!!!!!!!** **and review!!!! SORRY FOR how long it took me to update!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 16 Goofing off, Trees, and MUD!

**Polls!!! Don't forget the Polls!!!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I do own the plot to this story and any new characters I added.**

**Holly's Pov**

_"Seven will travel to the river of dead hopes,_

_Where death will speak but will have no answers._

_One shall cross paths with a lost love one,_

_who refuses to let go._

_Tears shall be shed at the lying one's hand,_

_and one will be lost._

_Night will race to save but will not succeed,_

_in saving what matters most._

_Heart's desire will show,_

_but in the end it is all a trick._

_Only then at Night's true home,_

_will betrayal be revealed." _Annabeth repeated to herself as she tried to figure out what to do next but the first sentence made it clear, so of course I would be the one to point it out!

"I think we need to go to the river Styx." I said while holding my finger up. It had only been an hour since we had escaped from my family (and my brother who had been begging me to let him keep the little power I had lent him for awhile) In the end we had ended up in the middle of a forest in attempt to hide from the police that my 'mother' had called in to 'retrieve us safely to arms'. We were all pretty sure that my family had been the lost love one who refused to let go but then again it said LOVE ONE not LOVE ONES, Thats a big difference! Annabeth was still being carried by Jared at the moment.....well until we could find a source of Nector or Ambrosia. Travis and Connor were to my left but suddenly Travis swung over and threw me on his back as I squealed in protect but I was soon on his back as he spun around and goofed off.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" I laughed at him and I could tell he was smiling even though Grover kept shooting nervous glanced our way.

"I'm easing the tension! Well....and I'm having fun!!" We were then dosed by jets of water and were soon soaked. Travis slowly put me down and we both turned toward Percy who started cracking up laughing but soon stopped when I sprayed him with mud from the ground (HEY! it is still part of the earth!) Before we knew it everyone was in a battle of the Demigod abilities contest, Percy with his water thing, me with everything I had, Travis and Connor throwing mud that I had stirred up, Ambrose ducking with Grover, and then Jared and Annabeth just staring at the fun. For some reason I then remembered our quest.

"Water come to me." I summoned the water and cleaned all of us off then stuck my hands on my hips.

"We can NOT get distracted!! My brother is MISSING!!" They all looked at me with sympathy. We grabbed our bags and started walking North and I knew it was north because the moon was up and it was east therefore I knew where north was (Okay so I fibbed, since I can control the element earth and earth is north. Self Consciously I slowly started walking forward.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked my extremely large gang.

"We are heading toward LA, we need to get to the underworld......even the last thing I want to do is to go there......again." Percy mumbled then Annabeth and Grover laughed.

"We will need an extremely large rubber ball, Mr. Three heads loves that thing!" Annabeth exclaimed then I remembered that the three of them had gone on a quest earlier this summer to retrieve Zeus's lighting bolt and clear Percy's name.

"Or I could talk my brother into letting us through.....and as we all know Nyx is Hades favorite sister so he will probably let us through! I mean from what I've heard I think he like loves me!" To my right I heard Percy mumble something along the lines of 'He hates me!' I laughed as we walked in attempt to find a bus station.

* * *

Jared Pov

A half hour later we were riding on a train that was taking us to Chicago.... well we bought the tickets with the help of Holly's credit card. Holly..... she was currently sleeping on my lap as I stroked her hair. She was so perfect in so many ways.....well perfect to me that is. Even though she was NYx's daughter all that power she had used today had made her really tired so as soon as the sun risen by an inch she fell asleep. The only people who weren't asleep were Ambrose, Grover, and me. Percy and Travis were drooling on top of each each other (lets just say this cart of the train was very small.) Honestly I was scarred to get off this train, the outside world was full of monsters who wanted to hurt Holly and I couldn't live without her and I would do anything to protect her. Carefully I set my hand on her head then closed my eyes so I could watch her dream, lets just say it wasn't a dream but one of the famous Demigod dreams and I found my self sucked into the horror, blood, and fire.

**POLL!!!!!!!** **and review!!!! SORRY FOR how long it took me to update!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 19: The truth comes out!

Jared's pov

I had to wake her up somehow! I could feel Holly's pulse speed up and her breathing was getting more and more ragged. I had torn my hand away from her body because I knew if I was sucked in this nightmare I wouldn't be able to get out and not getting out equaled not waking her up.

"AMB-" I stopped myself for I just then realized we were on a train. As quick as I could make it I pulled on a near by jacket and scooped Holly into my arms but being very careful about not letting our skin touch. After kicking the thin door open that separated us from the hall I started running down the hall in search of Holly's guardian. Knowing he had to watch her Ambrose probably wouldn't be that far away from her. I after running halfway down the hall I spotted him rebounding Annabeth's wound.

"Ambrose!" I called out and watched his head snap our way. As soon as he saw Holly in my arms he jumped up and was next to us in the amount of at least two seconds.

"What happened!" I quickly told him the story of how she fell asleep and when I touched her I saw what she was 'dreaming' but couldn't wake her up. Just before I finished Ambrose grabbed Holly from me and made his was back to our 'room' with me behind him.

* * *

Holly's Pov.

I screamed but no one could hear me. The fire licked my skin and sent pain through my body...deep within me I knew this was another one of those dreams that would hurt me somehow in the real world to my real body. Lets just say I was stripped down to only my undergarments and I was tied to a post in a cave that I had absolutely no clue where it was. From the mouth of the cave I knew it was day for light was shinning through, having an idea I quickly whispered for water.

"Water come to me, I need you." I gasped when I realized nothing had happened, next to me Nemesis suddenly appeared with her usual smirk on her face.

"Bet you don't feel so powerful anymore huh? I also bet you didn't realize that when ever you had used your precious little gift it had been at night...guess what? Mommy's little girl isn't so powerful in the sun now is she?" I then understood that she was right. I only had ever used my half-blood abilities at night...never at day.

* * *

Jared's pov

"What do we do? She isn't waking up!" We had laid Holly down on a cot but she still wouldn't wake up. I then noticed Ambrose staring at my wrist.

"What would you do for Holly?" I was a little surprised by the question but I answered it anyway.

"Anything in the world." He nodded and grabbed my wrist before I could protest then reached for a pocket knife at his belt. After opening it he made a small cut and started waving the wound under her nose.

"What are you doing?" I asked while eying my bleeding arm.

"The blood should bring her back to her senses." I just nodded and waited.

* * *

Holly's Pov

I was still currently in shock of this new found information but then I thought...wait...this a dream! It might not be true! I then smelt the most precious smell in the world, the blood of my blood bond.

* * *

Jared's Pov

I was watching Holly very closely but when her eye lids fluttered open I couldn't help but sigh in relief, I loved her so much so I didn't hesitate once before pressing my blood to her mouth and let her drink a bit before pulling it away.

"It's morning right?" I nodded and watched her eye brows pull together in concentration. She started to stand up but was quickly pushed back down by Ambrose.

"You need to be treated for your wounds my lady." She shook her head and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I have to try something." He nodded and allowed her to stand up, Slowly she stuck her hands in front of her and whispered something I could barely make out.

"Any element at all...I need you." Nothing happened and she sighed.

"OKay I'll be exact. Wind come to me, I need you." Again...nothing.

"Oh my gods. She was right." was all she said before passing out into Ambrose's arms.

**OKay so I hope that made here less of a Mary Sue, sorry about the length but no one told me what they wanted to see. so I'll update soon but I need reviews before I do.**

** Lots of love!**

** Kelsey**


	19. Chapter 20: My natural language!

**OKAY GUYS! IM SICK OF EVERYONE TELLING ME HOLLY IS A FRIGGIN MARY SUE! I have done just about every dang thing to reduce the 'mary sue' so just suck it up and read! thank u, had to get that out, enjoy**

Ambrose's pov

As Holly was passed out in my arms I looked around for a place to lay her down so that I may began the process of taking care of here. After turning my head around a few places I found the perfect spot, the only disadvantage was there was a tall girl sitting in the love seat. I then handed Holly over to Jared and strolled over to the girl, with one motion I picked her up with my right hand.

"HEY! What the heck do you think your doing!" I ignored the mortal and placed her in a near by seat. They girl was very tall and pale, she had longish brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing simple shorts and a tee shirt, she also looked very very mad. I took Holly back from Jared and gently laid her down into the seat. As soon as she was down I let my hand find its way to her wrist in search of a pulse but I was quickly interrupted by a very annoying tapping at my shoulder. With a sigh I motioned for Jared to take over and I turned around.

"May I help you?" Of course it was the girl. I noticed her hands on her hips and her foot tapping impatiently.

"I paid for that seat!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes but we kinda needed it, a lousy mortal like you sits to much anyways." confusion flashed through her face but was quickly replaced with anger again.

"But I paid for it! And your a mortal too big boy!" She snapped

"Ah, am I? Am I really?"

"Well honestly I don't know but that's still my seat!" I snuck a peak over my shoulder to see Jared's hand slightly laid on Holly's forehead. On the right side she was moving more than before and some of her color had returned, well what color she had before.

"Listen, we needed it! That girl over there passed out and we needed to lay her somewhere!." I admit, I lost my temper.

"All you had to do was ask!" Her slipped her hair in my face then left. As soon as she was gone I went back to my maiden's side, lucky for me she was awake now.

"You okay?" She nodded and started to sit up but I gently pushed her back down onto the seat.

"Now, what happened?" Her eyes met mine and what I found in them was sadness.

"I-I can't use my gifts d-during t-the day! J-ust during night!" I nodded in understanding then looked at Jared for help.

"Maybe I could talk my father into letting your gifts work during the day!" She shook her head.

"That wouldn't be right... I should just accept the facts, I'm more powerful at night... it's okay. Most demigods can't even do what I can do, I should be happy... not selfish." We all nodded in agreement, carefully I picked Holly back up and started taking her back to our cot and waited for the train to arrive to our destination.

* * *

Holly's pov

Three hours later we were getting off of the train and gathering to decide our next choice.

"I say we take a plane to LA." I stated to the group but Percy raised his hand.

"I can't fly remember! Zeus hates my guts!" I sighed then looked to Annabeth for help.

"Another train?" I shook my head.

"After so many uses on the card my 'parents' will be able to track us." Annabeth's mouth formed a O formation as she took that in.

"Τι πρόκειται να κάνουμε!" _what are we going to do! _I screamed out to everyone. I then noticed Travis jumping up and down with his hand in the air.

"Ναι Τράβις?" _yes Travis_ I asked (IT WAS REALLY FUN TALKING IN GREEK!)

"We could stop by my mom's house and ask them to buy us another train ticket!" wow...that actually wasn't a bad idea!

"Εντάξει!" _Okay! _I stated. We were then off to Travis's mom's house with him leading the way.

* * *

Holly's pov

"Έχω ήδη εργάζονται στον δρόμο βροχή! όλα τα ζωντανά μεγάλη μέρα! Έχω ήδη εργάζονται στον δρόμο βροχή μόνο για να περάσει η ώρα μακριά !..." I started singing "Ive been working on the railroad" on the top of my lungs.

"Could you please shut up?" Percy asked me but all I did was smirk at him.

"I like talking in Greek thank you very much!" I said switching back to English.

"Well I can talk in Polish!" Stated Percy.

"Bet you can't!" Of course he then tried to prove his point.

"OH Tak, mogę!" _OH YES I CAN! _We all started cracking up laughing until the Travis suddenly caught our attention.

"My mom's house is just around the corner." He added with a smile, suddenly he started breaking into a run. We followed shortly after him until we were in front of a house I assumed to be his mother's house.

"Oh gods..."

**GASP! WHAT"S GOING TO HAPPEN!**


	20. Chapter 21: Life isn't fair

Holly's pov

"Oh gods..." I muttered at what I saw before me. The house was completely trashed and black in certain places as if it was burned by fire, the windows were broken and honestly it looked like a haunted house.

"MOM!" Travis screamed then broke towards the house with a panicked expression on his face.

"TRAVIS! You don't know what's in there!" I ran after his and motioned for everyone to stay behind but of course the one person to follow after me was Ambrose. As soon as he got to the door he tried to open the door but found it locked. With one simple movement he kicked in the door, wow...didn't know he was that strong! He ran in and I followed. Inside the house it was a nightmare, most everything was burned, the furniture was ripped open, and everything was completely broken.

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!" Travis muttered under his breath. "MOM!" Like a mad man he started running toward the rooms one by one.

"Ambrose, help Travis. I'll be fine." He nodded then with a blur took off. Sadly it was day so I couldn't do anything supernatural to help my friend no matter how badly I wanted to. Quickly I took the center piece of my necklace and let it form into my sword then began my own search around the house with precaution. The first and second room there was nothing and no one to be found until I heard the link between Ambrose and I whisper something to me.

"_Holly...come here." _A sorrowed voice whispered to me so I quickly took off in the direction the voice was leading me...the master bathroom. As soon as I got into the bathroom I found Ambrose leaning over a female body the was laying on the floor.

"Is she?" I whispered and Ambrose nodded. At that thought I almost passed out on the spot but that wouldn't be fair to Travis, I had to be strong...he couldn't see this!

"Oh gods, what do you think happened?" Ambrose quickly surveyed the body the looked back to me.

"It seems to be some kind of monster poison I believe." I nodded as I felt dizziness and sadness sweep over me.

"Mom..." I heard a cracked whisper behind me. I spun around to find Travis swaying back in forth then fall to his knees, his eyes closed but overfilling with tears. I walked over and hugged his as gently as I could, and honestly it was as if my heart was breaking too. I couldn't stand to see him this sad. I helped him up and he walked over to his mother's body as he gently cradled her and cried softly.

"I'm so sorry Mom, I didn't even get to say goodbye..." I walked over and placed my hand on his mother's forehead...no matter how hard it was for me.

"Blessed be." I muttered and placed my hand on Travis.

"Do you want to stay here for awhile or do you want to do a proper burial and continue to the underworld where maybe I can convince Haddes to let you talk to her?" His sad eyes met mine.

"The second choice, Ambrose...search the side table next to the bed, there should be at least three hundred emergency dollars there." Ambrose nodded then left but I just stayed as he kissed his mothers forehead.

"Goodbye Mom, I will see you soon..." He picked up the body and started carrying her out of the house with me behind.

"Holly? Can you pick up that quilt on the bed? It was her favorite.." I nodded and handed him the blanket, he wrapped his mother up then continued to carry her out. Once we were out of the house everyone gasped but he ignored them and started walking toward the trees behing the house. Once in the cover of the trees he found a clear spot and laid the body down then looked at me.

"So you think you could grow an stone alter?" He whispered and I glanced at the sky. The sun was setting so I nodded and focused myself.

"Earth, come to me." I felt Earth surround me and with a swish of my hands stone started coming out on the ground as it rose up. As soon as it had I felt weak and my knees gave away under me from to much energy being taken away. Travis placed his mother on the new alter and mumbled a new words in Greek.

" Θα σε δω τη μαμά γιο, ορκίζομαι αυτό. και στη συνέχεια θα πάρει εκδίκηση για όποιον το έκανε αυτό σε σας. Ας τους θεούς να σας βοηθήσει και να βρει την ειρήνη στον Άδη. Εγώ, ο γιος σας Travis, θα είναι πάντα το μικρό αγόρι σας. Σ 'αγαπάω μαμά ..." _I will see you son mom, I swear it. and then I will take revenge on whoever did this to you. Let the gods help you and find peace in the underworld. I, your son Travis, will always be your little boy. I love you Mom... _With one last tear he lit the body on fire with a lighter.

"Fire come to me, keep the fire away from the trees." I whispered then let the last bit of energy I had leave my side and help my best friend.

**REVIEW! if you do I'LL GIVE YOU A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT!**


	21. Chapter 22: The things we do for friends

**Ya I know this chapter is short but I had to put something in saying where they were and such! so ya... Enjoy! REVIEW!**

Holly's pov

Let's just say Travis hasn't been his usual perky self since the death of his mother. It has been at least a day since then but he is still extremely depressed but who could blame him? Currently we were on a train on our way to California then off to LA but for now I was sitting next to Jared with his arm around me but I couldn't stop thinking about Travis...I know that's low but He is my best friend!

"I'll be right back." I muttered and stood up. Quickly I started walking down the hall of the train until I came past the 'room' Travis was in. I carefully slid the door open and got in. After a look or two at Travis I sat across from him.

"How's it going?" He gave me a sad stare and I nodded.

"Where's Connor? Usually you two are always together." He motioned out of the door and I realized he was talking about the bathroom so I nodded again.

"What do you want to talk about?" He messed with the hem of his shirt and bit his lip.

"Some people say that it's possible to call a...a sp-pir-it...do you think we could?" He looked at me hopefully but I slowly shook my head.

"I'm sorry hun, but I think we should really wait until we get to the underworld to talk to any spirits...it's more safe that way." He nodded and with one swift movement came and sat next to me. slowly he took my hand in his and looked up.

"Is it mean if I say that I feel a little bit happy even after what happened?" I shook my head and squeezed his hand.

"She wouldn't want you to be sad the rest of your life Travis..." He nodded and then without warning his lips came down soft on mine. At first I was shocked and startled but then I kissed him back. If this would make Travis happy then that was alright with me. He then broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry Holly, that was uncalled for. I just had to do that.." I nodded then gave him a small smile, just then the train came to a halt.

"We must be here." I stated and got up with him behind. I reached up and grabbed two of our back packs from the shelf overhead and headed out the door in search of my friends. I found them near the door waiting to get off but when I tried to push my way towards them a girl turned around and gave me a hard stare.

"EXCUSE ME! But I was here first!" Ambrose turned around and looked stunned.

"Not you again!" The girl gave a little smirk.

"Yes me, and your friends can just wait behind me! Got it?" She turned back around but Ambrose made his way back to me then leaned down to me.

"Last time I saw her, her eyes were brown. Now they are grey." HE shook his head and tapped her shoulder.

"I thought you had brown eyes." She just rolled her eyes.

"There is something called contacts you know." He looked confused but ignored it as we stepped off the bus.

"Welcome to LA."

**So there was a fill in chapter for right now...then everything will really start happening! **

**REVIEW! if you do I'LL GIVE YOU A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT!**


	22. Chapter 23: Hades's place

**I wanna thank **

**BreeZ, ****Pale-Amazon , Katoo , andysims, xXx Daughter of Hermes xXx, Luli Cullen , PercyJackson-love , Lillynilly346, and horseluvr888 !**

**Thanks so much for reviewing ya'll! And if you you've been reading my stories but never reviewed well SHAME ON YOU! Please review guys! Cause my goal is 120 reviews at the end and if I get that many I'm going to make a sequel so REVIEW!**

Holly's Pov.

"How exactly are we getting to the underworld?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy and Annabeth exchange a look.

"WE know, During the quest we went on we had to go to the underworld. It's at a record dealers place, we just need to catch a cab." I nodded and started leading us toward the road which honestly wasn't far for we were there in like two seconds.

"Watch the master at work!" Connor stated and stepped forward and raised his arm high in the air but taxis just kept passing by. Quickly Percy pulled him back.

"Watch the REAL master at work! I've lived in New Your City! I know how to do this." And of course as soon as Percy raised his hand a cab pulled up and the door opened.

"Where to kids?" The man was very skinny and had black eyes that looked as if he didn't even have pupils. Around his neck was a feather boa which was very odd but I ignored it. I told him the address and got in the car. We then realized the problem when everyone was in...it was extremely crowded. But we had to make due and squash together. As soon as Grover was in the car his face turned white.

"It doesn't smell right!" He whispered to Percy very very quickly.

"It's a taxi, they NEVER smell right!" Grover grunted but shut up.

It wasn't until we were almost to Hades place that I realized something very very important.

"Jared!" I whispered and poked him till I got his attention.

"Is it just me or is it really weird that the driver hasn't asked if we had the money.." I met his shocked eyes but we were interrupted when the man looked our way.

"Whispering is rude my little dearies!" He hissed at us. Suddenly his mouth started morphing into a sharp pointed beak and his arms turned into wings as he stomped on the break.

"EVERYBODY OUT OF THE CAR! NOW!" I screamed and flung the door open as I jumped out. I looked around to find my friends had done the same, instantly everyone started getting out their weapons. I reached for my necklace and let it turn into the sword as Percy uncapped his pen, Annabeth and her knife and...well you get the idea! I looked up to see the man had fully transformed and was now swooping down at us in attempt to claw one of us.

"STYMPHALIAN BIRD!" Screeched Annabeth as she prepared for battle. Then just as I was reaching for my bracelet the stupid bird got ahold of it and pulled. Instantly it broke apart, as soon as it hit the ground it shattered to nothing.

"Great, just great! You owe me weapons!" I screamed and raised my sword. I felt power surge through me as I jumped off of a near by trash can and headed right for the beast, with one swing I hit and watched it turn to dust. I quickly put the necklace piece back on and rolled to the ground.

"Holy Zeus!" Exclaimed Percy from my left, I turned around and met his eyes.

"What?" I asked innocently and added a sweet smile.

"Where did that come from?" He asked with his mouth hanging open.

"NEVER mess with a girls jewelry..." Was all I stated then started heading toward Hell...literally.

* * *

"Welcome to the Underworld! What can I do for you?" Asked a guy in an Italian suit, He was very pale and had dark black hair.

"Well actually, we aren't dead. Hi, I'm Holly...daughter of Nyx." He smiled at me.

"Well hey there sis!" Everybody looked at me with surprise as I looked at him with surprise.

"Sorry, well as most people know. I'm Charon, son of Nyx. So what family favor can I do for you?" He asked as I nodded in understanding.

"We need to see Hades. Eros is missing and the oracle said to come here and ask death." He just smiled at me.

"Well I can do that for you! Well...do you have a tip? I'm terribly paid!" Percy muttered something but pulled out two gold Drachmas then handed them over to Charon.

"Say, weren't you three JUST here!" They nodded. Charon shrugged and started leading us toward the elevator, as soon as the doors opened souls started to get crazy, and worst of all trying to get into the elevator with us.

"BACK! If you don't get back there WILL be consequences!" He screamed and closed the doors.

"I'm telling you, do you have ANY clue what it's like to babysit the dead? It's terrible!" I then realized that instead of a Italian suit my brother was now wearing a black robe that went all the way to the floor just as the doors opened. What I saw was awful, it was so dark, depressing, scary, and there was no light whats so ever.

"pretty bad huh? I know." I nodded and closed my eyes, a bit later I felt Jared tap on my shoulder.

"Time to go." I opened my eyes and I stood up and looked around. Souls were everywhere and going into different lines, one of which was guarded by a giant Hell Hound. Annabeth started going through her bag.

"Thank the gods I thought of bringing this!" She then pulled out a squeaker toy and walked forward only after motioning for us to follow. Everyone followed her and waited.

"Hey Cerberus! Hey boy! Look what I got!" The hounds eyes instantly followed the rubber ball with intensity. Carefully Annabeth motioned for Percy and I to run under the dog. We did but Travis came as well.

"I've gotta see my mom." Was all he said as we went, as soon as we were under the dog we walked into the Fields of Asphodel. It was filled with souls who were all standing in a wheat field.

"Okay, I remember how to get there...I remember!" I started to follow my cousin but Travis didn't want to go further.

"We can ask Hades to see her!" I quickly said and grabbed his wrist as I lead him to follow Percy. It seemed like we walked forever but suddenly Percy stopped in front of a giant palace I could only guess to be Hades's. It was completely black was was surrounded by fire, Greek columns held up most of it as well as they were just there. The scariest thing was the gate, it was just images of death, thousands and thousands of deaths.

"Let's go." I started walked up and stormed into the throne room. Hades throne was completely made of bones and next to it was his wife's flowery one.

"Ah and who is this?" Asked my uncle I looked up and we all bowed.

"I am Holly, daughter of Nyx. This is Percy...I bet you know him and Travis who is the son of Hermes." He nodded then stared at Percy.

"Weren't you JUST here!"

"Yup.." Percy answered in a bored tone, as if he had only expected as much.

"Uncle, Eros is missing and we have been sent to find him. The oracle told us to come here." Hades grunted and motioned for his guards to leave. Slowly he shrunk to our size and sighed.

"No, I do not know where the little twirp is. My apologies." I guess I already knew he would say that but It was still disappointing. I then remembered Travis next to me, who was now chewing on his lips.

"Uncle, as a favor for me will you please let Travis see his mother and say goodbye?" he sighed but nodded. With a wave of his hand a woman appeared. She was dressed in a long white dress and smiled when she saw her son.

"MOM!" Travis ran forward and hugged his mother who I guess was solid for the moment.

"I'm so sorry Mom, please forgive me for not being there for you!" she shushed him and rubbed his hair.

"Don't be. It isn't your fault my son, I want you to go live your life as you would if I was there okay?" He nodded and I watched as a tear rolled down his face.

"And I need you to tell Chiron something for me. Tell him one has turned. He must know as soon as possible!" He nodded quickly. slowly I walked up to my uncle.

"Thank you." He nodded and motioned for his wrist that time was running out. on one side I didn't want to take Travis from his mom but at the same time it was necessary.

"Travis..." I said softly and both Travis and his mom looked back at me.

"I must go sweet heart, I love you. We will meet again." She kissed his forehead.

"Goodbye Mom, I love you too." And then she was gone. After thanking Hades he poofed us back to our friends at the edge of the river so that we could get back over with Charon. I watched as the boat pulled up with new spirits and frowned but soon the boat was next to us and we got on.

"Did you get what you wanted?" I shook my head.

"No, but two things the Oracle mentioned are crossed off. Travis saw a lost loved one and death had no answers...we will never find Eros." He laughed and we all started at him like he was crazy.

"Try going down to Los Vegas! That's the last place I heard my 'dearest' siblings were keeping him. See ya'll later!" We stared in shock but left the underworld. I then remembered what Travis's mom had said.

"Someone has to back to camp." I stated in shock.

"What?" Percy asked quickly.

"Travis's mom said we had to tell Chiron something!" Annabeth nodded

"Okay, Connor, Travis, and Grover can head back to camp." Grover looked sad

"Why me?"

"Because I don't trust these two alone." He nodded.

"That makes sense. Okay. I'll see all ya'll when you get back to camp." We nodded, exchanged some hugs, and set out our own ways. Las Vegas... here we come.

**REVIEW! I AM NOT UPDATING TILL I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER!**


	23. A chapter to review!

**OKAY! so I know it's not letting some people review! SO here is a chapter for you to review on so that you cant review my other chapters! **

**Love Kelsey! **

** Now review your heart out!**


	24. Chapter 24: Grand Auto theft REBELS!

**Okay people! I Need a Beta for the new book I'll be writing (another pjo fanfic!) Now I'll continue this one but if your interested in helping me that would be great! Now read and review!**

"Sigh..." I said a loud to my remaining friends as we walked away from the underworld entrance but it seemed like no one heard me so I decided to go louder.

"SIGH!" I practically screamed but it got everybody to look at me with a started expression.

"You okay Holly?" I shook my head and sat down on the edge of a near by fountain. It was quite beautiful, made of marble and had graceful mermaids in the center that were combing their hair with their fins off to the side.

"No, I don't want to walk anymore and I don't know if the others will get to camp safely!" Jared sat next to me and put his arm around my small body, that instantly made me feel better and safer but I still had that weird little feeling in the back of my chest.

"They will be fine, and if you don't want to walk anymore we could always...steal a car?" I looked at him with wide eyes but nodded.

"But none of us can drive!" All he did was answer me by pulling out his licence and getting up in search of a car. Along the way he kept mentioning stuff like "Fast...full tank...new, not old." But in the end we came up with something pretty nice, a grey Honda cord. Carefully Annabeth stepped forward and pulled out a bobby pin from her pants, of course, she wouldn't wear it in her hair but carried it for times like this. Typical Annabeth. In a matter of two minutes she had picked the lock and opened the door for Jared to get inside the drivers side. First thing he did was unlock the rest of the doors and hot wire the car. I climbed into the passenger seat and just stared.

"How in Hades do you know how to hot wire a car!" He gave me a special smile and shrugged his perfect shoulders.

"Let's just say I asked one of the Hephaestus kids a few months back." He smiled then started pulling out of the lot with sift motions. As soon as we were out of the parking lot he turned the radio on to reveal some girl singing a love song, it was pretty but annoying at the same time.

"Can we change it? I mean this girl has a pretty voice but it is kind of annoying!" Jared and Percy started laughing off the top of their lungs but Annabeth and I were just really confused! Ambrose on the other hand had no expression on his face whats so ever.

"What is so funny!" Annabeth exclaimed as she crossed her arms. Jared took a few breaths to calm down then answered the much needed question.

"That's not a girl! That's Justin Beiber!" We all started cracking up but then I started laughing even harder.

"The part is you GUYS knew who it was and we didn't!" They both turned red with embarrassment as Annabeth and I slapped hands in Triumph. Suddenly we all started singing on the top of our lungs to his hit song "Baby".

"Poor guy, sings like a girl! It's Pathetic!" We started laughing and started singing again, well they started singing. I on the other hand just laughed at their really sad attempts to actually sing well.

"How to girls like this guy! It's really annoying! I can sing better!" I started singing along and thats when everyone stopped and looked at me with a soft aw gleaming in their eyes. I stopped and Looked back with confusion.

"What?" I asked while turning the radio off.

"You have a really pretty voice!" Jared sighed, I just rolled my eyes and turned the radio back on but took my time to change it to my favorite station. Evanescence suddenly blared through the speaker as the lead singer Amy sang my favorite song "My Last Breath."

"Now this is more like it!" I exclaimed as we made our way to Las Vegas.

* * *

"I'm starved!" I exclaimed as we drove on. We had been in the car for about two hours and thirty minutes, only two more to go! But it was about twelve a clock in the morning so of course I was starving.

"Do we have money?" Jared asked and I nodded then opened the glove compartment to show the wad of money sitting there.

"Stupid Mortals, they really shouldn't just leave their money laying around like that!" I laughed and scooped up the money as Jared pulled into a McDonalds and shut the car off. We quickly got out of the car and walked up the steps and into the fast food restaurant. I jumped up and down in joy then went up to order.

"I'll have a kiddy meal with the six piece chicken nugget meal and french fries! Make sure the toy is there!" I laughed and took the cup from the lady. Jared raised an eyebrow at me.

"Kiddy meal?" He smirked then held back a laugh. I nodded and Stuck my hands on my hips.

"Toys rock!" He laughed and I left him to get myself some water from the beverage counter. After the lid was on I took a seat and waited for my meal to come. My friends soon joined me and planted the meal in front of me, I quickly grabbed my meal and searched for the toy. It was a plastic purple crown with a fake gem in the middle, I quickly put it on and met my friends shocked gazes.

"So let's talk about the quest." They nodded and I pulled out the paper I had written it down on.

_"Seven will travel to the river of dead hopes,_

_Where death will speak but will have no answers._

_One shall cross paths with a lost love one,_

_who refuses to let go._

_Tears shall be shed at the lying one's hand,_

_and one will be lost._

_Night will race to save but will not succeed,_

_in saving what matters most._

_Heart's desire will show,_

_but in the end it is all a trick._

_Only then at Night's true home,_

_will betrayal be revealed." _Annabeth whispered then looked up at us.

"Okay, we have already crossed off the first four lines. Now we need to look out for the rest but what could they be?" I asked between mouthfuls, out of the corner of my eye I noticed Jared staring at me.

"I can not take you seriously with that thing on your head!" I stuck my small tongue out at him and laughed but the laughter was short lived once We smelled the smoke.

**GASP! WHAT WILL HAPPEN! REVIEW PLEASE! IF YOU DON'T I'LL GO DIE IN A HOLE!**


	25. Chapter 25: Hermes in da house!

**!Okay Guys, this time I need at least 10 reviews before I update! SO review! and Get a shout out?**

Holly's pov

The smoke was coming from the guy behind us. He had sandy blonde hair and a twinkle in his eyes, no older than thirty the man was looking straight at us and smiling.

"I'm telling you kids, NEVER smoke! It will just kill you in the end!" With a wave of his hand the cigarette disappeared, to my left Percy muttered 'Hermes' under his breath with a little laugh. So THIS was the god of messengers! I instantly wished Travis and Connor were here to see their dad but I figured they would forgive me in the end.

"So how are you kids doing on your quest?" He aked but before we could answer he pulled out his phone and revealed the two little snakes there. I gasped in surprise but hey...I hate snakes!

_Did you bring us any rats! HEY! It's Jared! Jared, did you bring us any rats this time?_ I stuck my hand over my mouth to hold back laughter.

"Sorry guys, not this time." The snakes actually looked sad but Hermes ignored them and looked at us with a little pount.

"I have a message from Ms. I-Know-Everything." We looked at him with confusion...well everyone except Annabeth who sighed in understanding.

"Just because she is the goddess of wisdom doesn't mean she is smarter than me! But nooooo father just HAS to listen to her over me! It's not fair I mean-" Annabeth quickly inturrupted him.

"HERMES!" He muttered sorry then took a deep breath.

"Your mother, Annabeth, told me to tell you too keep you ears AND eyes open to everything and everyone. Whatever that means, I mean even I could give that advise!" He nodded then disappeared.

"Wow, family problems?" They nodded then two seconds later Hermes reappeared with a smile.

"Forgot to say. Love the crown!" He then disappeared as I looked at my friends and crossed my arms.

"I think some people owe me an apology! A GOD loves my super- hot- sexy crown!" They laughed as we got up and headed back to the car.

* * *

Annabeth's pov

Eyes AND ears... as smart as my mother was why couldn't she just make it clearer. I mean I was the smart one here so if I couldn't figure it out I knew they wouldn't be able to! I knew what eyes meant, be watchful in the things I saw but what did ears mean? It could be so many different things. Listening around me, listen for clues, just so many things! I then thought back to what the oracle said 'Tears shall be shed at the lying ones hand.' LYING! Listen to what people said! That was it!

"GUYS! I FIGURED IT OUT!" Everyone but Jared looked at me but hey, he was driving.

"What is it!" Holly asked with her crown on her head...that silly crown.

"Will you PLEASE take that crown off?" She shook her head so I continued.

"We it means we need to listen to what people say and look for LIES!" Suddenly and expectantly Percy put his arm around me.

"See, this is why we let you do the thinking smart girl!" I blushed as did he when he realized what he had just done. His arm fell off me as fast as someone would drop a hot iron. He gave me a small smile then turned around. To get my mind off of what just happened I started thinking about Grover, Travis, and Connor. I hoped they had made it back to camp or at least be making their way with safety. I then thought about my father. He was a traitor right? He didn't want me...I knew he didn't. Percy had been trying to convince me to give him another chance and maybe just maybe I would. My thoughts were then interrupted by Holly's singing.

* * *

Jared's pov

"P-u-r-p-l-e, purple...purple! P-u-r-p-l-e, purple's what that spells! Purple crowns are pretty lalala I've got a purple crown! Purple purple purple! I am a pretty princess in a princess purple world! lalala!" She was singing on the top on her lungs with a far away look in her big blue eyes. Carefully I pulled over and stopped the car.

"What?" She giggled. I gently laid my hand on her forehead, It was hot and I mean HOT!

"Are you okay Holly?" She answered me by erupting in laughter and getting louder and louder.

"Something isn't right! What is going on!" I quickly asked Ambrose but he was just as clueless as me for the time being. He then pulled out a small syringe and plunged the liquid into Holly's arm. Instantly her eye lids drooped then closed. As soon as she was out Ambose unbuckled then started looking for a problem, suddenly he froze and said two very scary words...well sorta scary.

"THE CROWN!"

**REVIEW! REBEMBER, I NEED 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE! REMEMBER 10!**


	26. Chapter 26: Crown of Dreams

**!Okay Guys, this time I need at least 10 reviews! SO review! and Get a shout out? oh and fyi all the songs in this story belong to ME! I made them up and they are mine!**

Jared's pov

"What about the crown!" I frantically yelled at Ambrose while staring at Holly who was completely passed out from what Ambrose had done.

"It is enchanted, somehow! It has to be! She didn't start acting like this until AFTER she got the crown!" It now made since, but by what or who could have this affect on the crown?

"Jared, you need to place your hands on her, If you can get into her thoughts and see what she sees we may know what to do!" I quickly nodded and laid my hands on her head. As soon as our skin made contact I saw Holly as a little girl singing a song over and over.

"Y-E-L-L-O-W, yellow, yellow, Y-E-L-L-O-W yellows what that spells! YEllows not a TEA! Yellow's the color of Pee! Y-E-L-L-O-W's what that spells! YA!" I ignored the young girl and looked upon the guy next to her. He looked no older than twenty and had had bright blonde hair that was going in all different directions. Of course with growing up at the camp with Greek gods and goddesses I knew who he was, Nyx's son Oneiroi**, **the Greek god of dreams. He smiled at the little Holly and handed her a cookie that she was very pleased with. With all my power I made myself appear in her dream.

"Oneiroi! Release her!" He simply laughed at me and shook his head.

"It doesn't work that way I'm afraid to say...see we, the children of Nyx who aren't really known, don't want our 'precious' brother to be found." I then left him there laughing with glee and took my hands off of Holly. As soon as I was out I looked Ambrose in the eyes.

"Oneiroi enchanted the crown. As long as she i wearing that crown she with stay sucked in his twisted dreams." Before waiting for an answer I ripped the crown off her fragile head and with one simple movement I broke it in half. I then placed my hands back on Holly and saw that the dream was gone and was replaced by her mind slowly waking up. I took my hands off and looked at her. Holly's eyes were slowly opening but widened when she saw the broken crown in my hands.

"Jared! You broke my super hot, sexy crown!" She pouted and crossed her hands across her chest. I just stared at her as I slowly turned back to the wheel.

"Do you not remember anything?" I asked. She shook her head with wide eyes and sighed. I quickly stared the car and pulled out back onto the road.

"I'm sorry about the crown, I'll get you another one okay?" She nodded and faced the road. The car was completely silent until Suddenly a Girl appeared in the road. As quickly as I could I slammed on the break that send the car spinning in attempt to stop. Holly got out of the car and faced the girl. She was tall and had bright red hair and black eyes. As soon as she saw Holly she ran forward and hugged her.

"Thank the gods I found you!"

* * *

Holly's pov

I just stood in shock as the girl hugged my waist.

"Um, I don't want to be rude but who are you?" The girl let go and smiled at me...but the smile didn't meet her eyes.

"Why I'm Apate, the goddess of...well that doesn't matter! What matters is I know where Eros is!." I stared in shock but then smiled.

"Where!" I quickly asked and smiled back at my friends who were as happy as me, well all but Annabeth who had a look of suspicion on her face.

"He is at the small warehouse just about a minute away from here! It is closed and all so of course it is the perfect place to hold him!" I nodded, thanked her, then stared heading back to the car. I have to admit it was weird that she had just appeared and told us where he was but hey! I take what I can get! Jared pulled up to the warehouse and parked the car.

"I don't like this...not one bit." Muttered Annabeth as we got out of the car but I ignored her and walked up to the locked doors. I looked up at the sky to see the moon high and bright. I smiled then summoned some of my energy and forced the doors open. As soon as we walked in a foul oder hit us...the smell of the dead.

"Eros!" I cried out as I looked around with my gang at my heels.

"Over here! Follow my voice!" I nodded to them and stared following the voice of my brother. Except the voice didn't lead to my brother but to a giant cyclops with a big toothy smile.

"Holly! Apate is the goddess of Deception!" I heard Annabeth scream at me.

"Yum, a new meal for my day!" We stared up in horror and in shock. In reflex I reached for my necklace and let it transform into a sword. From the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth freeze in terror. That NEVER happened with Annabeth!

"Your going down!" I screamed and charged forward.

* * *

Annabeth's pov

"Your going down! Screamed Holly but I closed my eyes and tried to think of anything but this. I could hear the clashing of Holly and possibly Percy's sword but I didn't want to think of this. Every time I came in contact with a cyclops I was sucked into the memory of Luke and Thalia. I knew Apate was lying... I felt tears sliding down my face as the memories came but thankfully I felt a hand on my shoulder that pulled me out.

* * *

Holly's pov.

I laid my hand on Annabeth's shoulder pulling her out of her trance.

"It's over Honey, He is gone." From the corner of my eye I saw Percy capping riptide. She opened her eyes and nodded together we headed out of the warehouse. I was so over come by anger it surprised me. Suddenly I heard laughter by the car. I turned and looked to see Apate there laughing her head off...her red hair flying in the breeze.

"Apate!" I screamed and trapped her with my field. I ran up to her and placed my sword at her pale throat.

"Where is he! Tell me now if you want to stay away from Tartarus!" Her smile suddenly fell and was replaced by fear.

"He is somewhere away from here! I don't know!" She said. Just as I was about to let her go Nyx appeared in front of us.

"Don't listen to your sister Holly, she is only made of lies!" Out of shock I dropped the shield. Apate took the moment to disappear out of sight leaving only with a single laugh. I looked up at my mother.

"What do I do now!" I screamed in exasperation and put my sword back to my necklace.

"Your a smart girl Holly, think about it. Think about what she said. She ONLY lies." I thought back to what she had said to us 'Somewhere away from here' was the biggest thing that caught my attention. If she only tells lies and said AWAY from here that must mean.

"He is still in there! Just hidden!" Before I got an answer I raced back into the warehouse and started running through it looking for my brother. Finally I came to a staircase that led to the basement. I could feel Jared on my tail as I raced down the staircase and saw the saddest thing I had ever laid my eyes on other than Travis's mom. Eros had been chained to the floor along with his wings. Around him was a circle of Greek fire so that it would be impossible for him to leave.

"Dear gods..." Jared stepped forward but I grabbed his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"How are we going to get to him!" I said quickly said while shaking my head.

"I don't know... Water can't put it out." Suddenly an idea came to me, it would be dangerous but it would work.

"I will go in...I will put a shield around me and go in." He frantically shook his head but I ignored him and ran toward the fire. I then put all my power around me in a protective covering but as soon I stepped into the fire I was overcome by a scream of pain. I turned around to see Nemesis standing next to Jared with a snarl on her face. In one quick movement she jumped forward and thrust her knife in his heart. Time seemed to slow down as he fell to the ground.

"JARED!" I screamed on the top of my lungs but it was to late, he was dead. My love was dead. I LOVED him! Now he was dead... It only made sense to me to drop my shield and let the fire consume me, but right when I was going to let go I heard one voice, once precious voice.

"Holly! What are you doing? Get in and free him!" Jared screamed and suddenly the scene around me changed. Instead of Jared laying dead on the floor with my evil sister leaning over him he was standing all alone with a worried expression on his face. I quickly pushed my way through the rest of the fire and into the circle. I dropped my field and ran toward the chains. I then pulled out my sword and brought it down on the metal, instantly cutting it. After I had cut all the chains bounding Eros I Finished cutting the ones holding his wings and stepped back. He was beautiful, he had jet black hair in a shaggy due that matched his black feathered wings. Of course he was shirtless which exposed his ripped chest and when I mean ripped I mean better than Taylor Lautner...if that is even possible!

"Thank you my sister." Eros stood up and held his hand out to me. Without hesitation I took it and was pulled into a protective hug. With one quick movement Eros took off into flight and flew above the Greek fire and placed me on the floor next to Jared.

"I can't thank you enough. Is there anything I can do for all of you?" I looked at Jared and he shook his head then smiled.

"We are good. Thank you. Unless you can magically transport us back to camp I don't believe there is anything you can do." Jared told my brother than pulled me into a hug. Eros just nodded then winked at me.

"I approve. Now you listen Mr, I may be a god but It's true that if you hurt my sister I will hurt you and make the rest of your love life miserable!" Jared nodded then smiled at me.

"Look away." Jared whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and saw a bright flash through my eyelids then darkness. I opened my eyes and gasped. Somehow we were back at camp. I laughed then looked at the rest of my friends.

"Now THAT was hokie! But at least we are back." I laughed and smiled. Suddenly Elli ran forward and crossed her arms.

"You weren't supposed to survive!" She screamed at us with a angry expression. My mouth dropped open in surprise as She pointed her arrow towards us. Jared let go of me and stepped forward.

"Elli, what are you doing? What is going on?" He frantically asked.

"Well I can't let Holly become the center of your attention now can I?" A twisted expression crossed her face as she pointed it towards me then let the arrow go. Before it hit me I pulled up a shield and stopped the arrow.

"I'm sorry Elli but it is night and I won't let you win." Jared took that small opportunity and pulled his sister into a tight grip so she wouldn't be able to escape. Chiron then galloped forward and looked at us with a funny expression.

"What is going on!" He asked and gestured toward Jared and Elli. I sighed.

"The oracle told of a Betrayal when we got back home and it just happened to be Elli." I was surprised I said that so calmly but Chiron nodded and took her away from us. As soon as they left I looked back to my friends.

"It's good to be home."

** REVIEW! **


	27. Chapter 27: Happy Birthday to me!

**Hey ya'll THis is the last chapter of this story! But if ya'll want a sequel I'd be happy to write one! Or I could write a brand new story based on someone else that I would make up! SO REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

Holly's pov

It had been a week since I'd finished the quest. Today also just happened to be my birthday. I could feel the cool sand in my toes as I sat alone on the beach of Camp Half Blood. It really was my true home and I wish I never had to leave. I suddenly heard someone come up behind me and sit next to me. I opened my eyes to see Jared with a big smile across his face, and a wrapped gift in his hand.

"You didn't have to get me anything." I mumbled but he ignored me and placed it in my lap. I hesitantly ripped the paper and laughed out loud at what I saw. It was a small plastic crown that looked identical to my last one except this one wasn't enchanted.

"That's not all." He whispered again. I looked down and saw a small ring with a single sun engraved on the metal. Inside the band was a single saying that brought tears of joy to my eyes. _With night day will always follow. _

"It's beautiful Jared. I love it." All he did was take the wring and slide it on my ring finger. I then took the crown and placed it upon my head then faced Jared.

"Thank you." I smiled and hugged him.

"Your welcome. Now I must take you to the border!" Without an answer he pulled me to my feet and together we started running towards the border of the camp. When we got there I saw many black balloons and all my friends waiting with presents and smiles. Among my friends was also my immortal family...well a bit of it at least. Nyx, Eros, and Erebus stood there waiting for me as well. I laughed and ran forward to hug my mom, my step dad, and I would never forget my brother.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart." My mother told me with a smile then handed me a small black wrapped present. I opened it and saw a small felt bag, just as I was about to open it my mother stopped me.

"In the bag is six moonstones made of the moons energy. Each one with allow you to use your powers in the day but only once for each stone. So don't waste them." She smiled then hugged me.

"Thank you." She nodded then Travis and Connor tackled me with a hug and thrust a present into my hands. I opened it and found a small journal, it was completely black with purple swirls on the cover. I thanked them and they winked at me.

"We got that specially at the camp store! It was pretty hard to smuggle but of course we handled it!" They stepped back and Percy and Annabeth stepped forward together they handed me two separate gifts. Percy's was a small dagger with waves engraved in the blade, we wagged his eyebrows and I thanked him. Annabeth's was a book completely about ALL the Greek gods and goddesses...minor and all. I smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you" She smiled back and last but not least Ambrose gave me a small velvet box. Inside were two small crescent moon earrings which I could only guess but I was pretty sure there was some sort of tracker in them. But I smiled and thanked him. He then motioned behind me. I turned around and saw my parent's standing on the other end of the border. I sighed and walked forward.

"Hi guys." I said and pasted a small smile on. An idea finally came to me, I motioned for the immortals to come. They did then stopped next to me.

"Guy's I'd like you to meet Nyx, goddess of night and vampires...she is my mother. Erebus, god of darkness and shadows, he is my step dad and last but not least one of my immortal brothers Eros, he is the god of-of love and sexual passion." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eros flash a goofy smile and wag his eye brows. He then winked at me and it was so hard for me not to crack up laughing.

"Wow, they are real." I nodded and hugged my mortal family.

"Listen guys...I'll come back when school starts but only if you stop treating me like I'm a bad person." They sighed and nodded.

"Hey Holly!" I turned and saw Jared motioning for me. I waved goodbye and ran up to him. Together we walked up under the pine tree and I hugged him.

"I love you Jared." I sighed and met his eyes.

"I love you too Holly." He smiled then his lips pressed against mine. It felt so right and I knew it was perfect, it was meant to be. Carefully he pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"You know... this isn't over." He whispered with fear. I nodded,

"I know...but next time we'll be ready."

**THAT"S IT! Please continue to review and please tell me whether you want a sequel or a brand new story? I want to give a special shout out to four special people who ALWAYS reviewed! **

** Luli Cullen (I'll need you as a Beta soon hun!)**

**DaughtersofPoseidon32498 **

**Katoo**

**Pale-Amazon (Love you Kara! We need to hang out soon! I miss you! Text me! I'll see you at Band Camp!)**

**And CoolioBubblePerson14 **

** If I'm forgetting someone I'm so sorry! These people just come to my head first! Please continue to read my stories and update! Tell me in a review, Sequel or brand new story!**


	28. Chapter 28: after it all

Hey y'all! I have a poll on my website up an ready for the questionnof a sequel or not! If you could head over there and vote that would be great! And for the reviewer of miki PLEASE do a signed review so I can send you a PM because right now I have NO clue which profile you are or anything! So please do that for me! And If I get polls saying to do the sequel or new story maybe even both well I should have it up soon for I just got a laptop for my birthday and I'll be writing like crazy! So please do that! Yours truely Kelsey-Short! 


	29. THE SEQUEL IS UP!

**All right Ya'll! THe sequel is up! It is called "Normal just isn't me" So go and read! DOn't forget to review it!**


	30. Excitement

Hey guys! I just thought I'd give you some VERY exciting news! I have officially published my first collection of short stories on ebook (kindlle, nook, apple, etc.) And I would love to have all of your support when it comes to readers! To get your copy; I have listed the links before. My publishing name is 'Kelsey Cross' and the collection is called 'The Unseen'.

I would love if you guys could read it and let me know what you think, review, and enjoy!

-Kelsey

books/view/344027

The-Unseen-ebook/dp/B00EBY4L56/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1375844590&sr=8-1&keywords=The+Unseen+by+Kelsey+Cross


End file.
